


Thinking of you

by SimplyCrazy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry, Fingerfucking, Hate Sex, M/M, Top Draco, Veela Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyCrazy/pseuds/SimplyCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Was Tired, He has had enough of waiting for things to be back to the way they were before. YES what happened was his fault, but he honestly did try to fix it, but it seems impossible, maybe he is doomed to feel this way for the rest of his life.. </p><p>Comparisons are easily done..Once you've had a taste of perfection... but the problem is he can't even bring himself to start dating again.. knowing what could have been .. And the worst thing is... He doesn't even has his friends support..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're the best, and yes, I do regret

**Author's Note:**

> This Work was inspired by Katy Perry's "Thinking of You" i had written this awhile ago, when the song first came out, after crying a lot while hearing, i decided i would write this.. and while i was cleaning my old pc i found this... although its kinda still incomplete.. i will definitely be completing it... enjoy it all!!!
> 
> and yes ... i had no Beta... so all mistakes are my own ^.~

"OBLIVIATE" Harry said those words while staring at the eyes of his lover, and slowly watched his pained face crumble down. He didn't know why he threw the last spell, No He should be asking himself why he used the other spells, he used an unforgivable on his, he Crucio'd his lover, his mate, and then as if wanting it all to be gone, he obliviate'd him, he felt his heart break into pieces, but he could not take it anymore, his lover, his Mate, was cheating on him, he felt compelled to do it, it wasn't an imperio, No it was him, everything in him, the rage, the broken feelings yelled at him to do it, but now he cant help but regret what happened. He felt as if someone was squeezing his heart and pulling it out of his chest, It hurts so damn much.  
"Harry! What have you done!" Hermoine screamed at him from far away and came running to his lover's side  
he watched all his friend's run to His lover, they came one after other, he started backing away but was caught by a "Stupefy" from Hermoine  
She came to his side and Glared at him "HARRY JAMES POTTER, what have you done, Draco is not waking up!!.. what spell did you use other than obliviate?!" she was screaming at him, his mind did only register that, he couldn't say anything anymore, his tears falling down his face  
"He cheated on me Hermoine" he said that brokenly, and finally he realized he was crying  
"you're an idiot harry"she paused for a bit before angrily continuing "Draco was only doing this - he did it to protect you Harry" she got closer to Harry her wand half raised toward Harry "What have you done?! Draco Heard that someone was going to hurt you! so he used his allure to find out harry, you are so stupid! you could have just talked to him to clear it out, why do this? Harry please tell me what did you do? " her tears were now falling down her face not even bothering to wipe them away.  
Harry heard all what she said, his heart crumbling with each word, with a low broken voice he said "I- I Crucio'd him" with that said he ran away as fast as he can, how could he have done that? maybe he really is going to turn like Voldemort,he tripped on some of the stones.. and fell on the ground, didnt even try to stand up just curled up like fetus and cried his heart out  
\-------------  
Harry woke up with tears on his face, it was always like this, everyday it's this dream, at least it's on the days he doesn't feel that awful pain, he put his glasses on and went to freshen up in the bathroom, there he looked at his abdomen and rested his palm on his scared flesh, it was all his fault, and he will always regret it.  
This has become his routine spending his days wallowing in regret and living with the muggles, trying so hard to be like them, he has long since abandoned his wand and locked it up in his Gringots vault..  
He swore to abandon magic and just try to live his life like a normal muggle, he worked as a barista in a coffee shop,He now is known as Harry Adair.. he tried to smile at his reflection, his hair was no longer the mess it used to be.. it reached his chin and had blond highlights though he still had his bangs to hide his scar, he never knew when a wizard would drop in the coffee shop  
He went to the kitchen and prepared his usual cup of coffee, and took it with him to drink it on the way to the coffee shop.  
Once he got to his workplace he would immediately start working knowing its always the busiest in the morning, people seemed to love the coffee he made .. and some of them would even come from far places just for it, well at least there is something he is good at as a muggle.  
Today was different though, once the crowd got less he noticed there was a red head sitting at a table in a far corner, kissing another girl. Harry started freaking out, that was Ginny, He would know her no matter what, he could never forget them, he backed away and asked Aiden his co-worker to take his place and went to the back, he kept wishing they never saw him, but he wasn't able to stay in the back room someone was asking for the coffee he made and came face to face with pansy parkinson, Oh Shit.  
he lowered his head "What is your order Ma'am"  
"Oh quit this bullshit, I know its you Harry" Pansy barked at him , and he looked up and saw she was glaring at him, he smiled curtly and asked for her order again she stayed quiet for a few second then ordered an espresso  
he started making it and looked at her again 

" I don't want anyone to know that I'm here, please Pansy."

"Oh don't worry your not even worth mentioning, and I was wondering who was this Harry Adair"  
and this was when Harry felt that slashing pain again in his abdomen .. and he bent down groaning, Aiden came running to him  
"Oh god Harry, is it the same pain again?!" Aiden tried to help him up and Harry nodded .. he couldn't speak cause it hurt a lot  
all of a sudden there was another set of hands on him, he looked up to see it was Parkinson, he tried to move away  
"I'm a doctor, don't worry, is there a room we can take him to?" Aiden nodded "Yes it's in the back" and together they helped Harry to move.  
Once in there Aiden went out to work in his place.  
"so you're a healer now?" he tried to talk just to distract himself from the pain, he knew it wasn't going away anytime soon  
"yes Potter, now here drink this" she tried to give him a potion but he pushed it away  
"No, no potions, I no longer deal with anything related to magic" she had a weird look on her face  
"Oh don't be stupid Potter, you need this so shut up and take it to relieve your pain or I shove it down your mouth"  
"I said no!" Harry screamed and tried to move away but he felt the pain even more, that means it will soon go away  
"You should leave Parkinson, the pain will soon go away and I will be fine"  
"How long have you had this pain"  
"don't know, don't care to count or remember, now go away and leave me alone"  
the pain was increasing and he knew he would soon faint, he needed her to be out before it happened, he looked at her, and without realizing it his shirt was up and she was looking at his abdomen, at his scars, she looked at him with shock in her face, "Potter, this is-"  
He interrupted her before she said anything "This is nothing, Do you hear me?!it's none of Your business, now leave me alone!" with that out he finally succumbed to a world of darkness ...  
   
\--------------------  
Only Human - K  
   
In a place worn down by sadness  
something called a miracle, is waiting  
Yet we are still searching  
for the sunflower that grows at the end of spring  
\-----


	2. Within the darkness, You are the light that shines a way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i always start hearing few songs before i start writing .. here is this new chapter .. not really inpired by a song .. but was written while hearing it repeatedly .. so yea this Time its 
> 
> For You - The Calling

Harry woke up to a bright lit room... he was lying on a bed in a strange room.. that caused awful memories to resurface... OH FUCK... he was in St.Mungos ... Damn it.. how did he get here?... he got up and saw a nurse standing beside him and smiling fondly ..  
"I see you have finally woke up Mr.Potter.. Very Good then i shall call Dr.Parkinson for you"  
he immediately held her hand "No .. please don't ..." she looked at him with pity in her face and moved away out of the room.. he sprang of the bed and and when he opened the door he saw Ginny weasely standing their hand going for the door handle ...   
" what are you doing out of bed harry?!!" and before he could say anything she pushed him back inside and closed the door..then jumped at him and hugged him   
" I have been looking everywhere for you harry!!." their were tears in her eyes, he smiled somehow happy that someone did still miss him and looked for him   
"Oh Ginny.. I'm sorry but i need to be out of here .. please Ginny .. i need you to help me!!"  
"I'm Sorry harry .. but you need to be treated.. Pansy will fix you.. so don't worry.. and oh yes... no one knows i have been looking for you... so when i act nasty please do forgive me.." harry was confused at first but then understood that everyone did still hate him ... oh well .. its now even more important that he gets back to his flat and stay away from all of this..  
"Its OK Ginny but there is nothing that she could fix... i don't want anyone to do anything.. im fine the way i am ginny.." he smiled sadly at her 

" No you're not harry.. pansy wouldn't tell me whats wrong with me... but i know that you know... so please .. harry please tell me.. i really want to know "  
Ginny held his hands between her and looked at him pleadingly .. he should have still said no .. but to finally see someone he knew before that still cared for him like this.. really did make him feel better.. he didn't want attention, all what he wanted was someone to lean on, he hugged Ginny so hard .. memories all coming to him ... tears falling down .. he wondered since when did he become the person to cry a lot like this .. 

he looked again at ginny and she saw the tears "Oh harry I'm sorry .. i didn't mean to make you sad"  
he shook his head, hugged her again and whispered in her ear "Apparate us to Godric hollow's Graveyard you will know everything" she looked at him confused at first then it changed to a look of determination "Pansy is going to hex me to no end for this"  
and then he felt that awful tug of apparition.. then he was in the graveyard... he felt suffocated with the memories... it was all his fault .. everything .. he lost them all because of his stupidity ... he grabbed ginny's hand and pulled her to where they were...he was going to visit... he alway come here on ever weekend just to talk to them ... 

finally he was in front of their grave ....

"Ginny .... " He took a deep breath then continued " These are the graves of my son and daughter .. Scorpius and Lily potter" Ginny was looking at him with shock in her face   
".. and who is .. who is their mother harry?"... she said that quietly and harry smiled softly and sat down beside the graves that were surrounded by flower he planted ..  
"i was ginny.... i gave birth to them " he smiled at the graves as if they were there watching him ..   
"Harry... who is their father then?" with that harry pressed his lips to a thin line ...   
"No need to know that ... but since you know the reason i was in pain i need you to leave now .. and if anyone asked .. please tell them i ran away"  
he looked up to ginny who was still standing "Please Ginny I beg you .. i know they all hate me.. please ... this all what i have .. and i would like to keep it to myself .. you can visit me when you want ...but don't tell them ... Please.."  
"OK Harry.. but i will be coming to your coffee shop .. and we need to talk about everything" Harry nodded and looked back at the graves he felt her apparate and stayed their but stayed their talking to his babies .. telling them about ginny and about his day

\------------------------  
Ginny went back to the hospital and saw pansy scowling at her .. pansy raised and eyebrow at her "What have you done ginny"  
she smiled innocently at pansy " Nothing love ... Nothing at all ..."  
"Oh really ??!... and what if i told you that potter might be dying?" that drew the shock on ginny's face "What do you mean?"  
"Oh you know what i mean .... i know love that you still think of him as your friend .. and i know you are the one who helped him escape.. but we have a big problem in our hands..." pansy went and held ginny's hands and pulled her to sit on the sofa in her office.."Ginny pott... harry's body is deteriorating ..and so fast ... it cant be controlled that easily ... he needs to be brought here ... and i think you can convince him ... "  
"Oh god .. but he won't come here.. he really doesn't want to stay here .."  
"i know .. and there is something else i need to find... Ginny harry was ,,"pansy started to speak but then stopped herself ... she didn't know if potter did tell ginny he had a baby ... she was still trying to pull he file out... but no agreed to giving it to her... she almost gave up ... but for some reason she can't she has to know ... ginny looked at her she was so sad.. what could she do to help harry " pregnant...?? yea i know ...he .. told me .." with that she broke into tears .. she was so sad ... just going and seeing those graves was really hard, she wondered how harry was doing that on his own.."but pans.... the babies.... they.. they died..i saw .. their graves" she choked out the last words and hugged pansy while crying ... pansy just kept rubbing her back soothingly   
... pansy was thinking if what she thought was true ... then might as well leave potter to die... no matter what she would rather have him dead than hurt her best friend like he did before... they almost did lose draco .. but now he finally found happiness ...

He is finally with Blaise... what should they do?

\---------

12 stones - Let Go

And I need you now my friend   
More than you know yah  
When will we meet again   
Cause i can't let go of you


	3. baby you're beautiful and it's nothing wrong with you, It's me, I'm a freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to meet cornered by pansy and ginny .. and he start the flee once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time i was so into adam lambert's what do you want from me... so just hang on to me with this story ...i hope i make it good for all of you..

Then next day after harry came back from the graveyard .. he was getting ready to go to work .. since this time he went to them on a week day, he was so tired, but he had to work, to take his mind off things, once he got to work he was hammered by questions of his well being he tried to assure everyone that he was fine and nothing was wrong, he gave them his best smile ... - well at least the best fake one- and started working and laughing with everyone... until the time around noon when the coffee shop door opened and 3 girls came in ... shit shit shit that was all what harry was saying in his mind... and he ran his hand through his hair... he was already emotionally drained and tired from his time at the graveyard.. and now this??!! ... he did tell ginny that she can come ... but not with them too... oh god...

aiden saw how harry's face became so pale after seeing the girls so he came to him "Harry why don't you go home today and let me deal with them" 

harry didn't know what to do.. but he knew he couldn't face them now .. so he thankfully nodded... and headed to the back then ran the hell away from the coffee shop to his flat..

he got there.. tired and just wanting everything to end already... he sat on the bed and held his face between his hands trying to just calm down ... and think of what he should do ... he doesn't know what they want from him .. but he knows they will never give up ... seeing that hermoine was them.. there is no way in hell they would give up ... oh how he missed his best friend... 

he just wished everything would go back to the way it was.. but that was impossible ...

he felt the starting of a headache so he went to his medicine cabinet and took some sleeping pills .. didn't really care how many he did take.. he just wanted to sleep and so he did.. he woke up ... and his room was dark ... someone was knocking on the door  
he looked at the time it 10 in the evening .. it must be his neighbor... she always did knock looking for her cat... her dead cat at that..... he always thought of buying her a new cat just so she would stop knocking at night like this ..he went to the door opened .. but it wasn't who he expected...it was ginny  
"How the hell did you know where i live"  
"I have my own sources harry now let me in ... no one is with me"  
harry cautiously looked behind her then let her in ...  
"I'm sorry harry pansy made me get Hemoine we needed to talk to you "

"and i told you ginny not to tell anyone ... i begged you!!! .. how could you?" 

"i know harry ... i'm so sorry i just got away the moment i knew where you lived" harry sighed  
and lead her to the kitchen "do you want coffee?" "Sure!!... they all said you made the best coffee" harry smiled at that .. and started making the coffee for both of them, she looked at him seriously and started  
"Harry,,, When pansy examined you... she...well i don't know how to tell you this .. but harry the pain you are suffering from .. is because.... because your body is deteriorating ... we need you back in St.Mungo so she could fix you up"  
Harry stood silently and with his back to ginny laughed dryly..."Ginny love you have it on reverse.... its not that my dying body is whats causing the pain.. its the pain that is causing this to my body... and yes i know it all ... and still my answer is no... i will not go to St. Mungo.."  
"But Harry.. Why??!"  
"i want to rest ginny ... i finally want to rest from everything .. what i did before was horrible ... beyond horrible .. i hurt the only person i could have been truly happy with ... i almost killed him ginny ... and it was in cold blood... do you know i felt nothing while DOING it??!!!! ... nothing ginny ..NOTHING!!!" with that harry crumbled to the floor and hugged his legs ... he felt as if he was back in that corridor in Hogwarts ...on that day where he almost killed his mate ...

Ginny ran to him and hugged him ... "Harry what you did was awful .. yes.. but harry you can't do this to yourself ... you have more than paid the price for it ... you should have never been left alone in your condition harry ... i know that draco was the father harry... i know " Harry kept hugging ginny who was rocking him like a baby and calming him on the kitchen floor  
Ginny sent a patronus to pansy telling her that she was with harry .. the pain came to harry again who cried out from it .. and kept holding himself tight ... ginny didn't know what to do ..  
"You need to go ginny ...There....is... nothing you.... can.. do ....i-I'm used.. to...th-this"

"No harry i'm not leaving you " and she did stay with him and he didnt notice that someone else apparated into the room it was pansy who came and sat quietly beside ginny 

harry was still feeling the pain.. but he started a conversation just to distract himself "Ginny"  
"yes harry?"  
"who is with draco now?"  
Ginny looked at pansy nodded at her  
"its Blaise"

"Oh ..... is he happy?"

ginny smiled sadly at harry who was closing his eyes tightly because of the pain

"Yes Harry He is.."  
"that's ... good...I mean at least i'm not feeling this for random people.." harry tried to laugh which turned into a groan because of the pain  
Pansy opened her eyes wide because her doubts were confirmed... harry was feeling the pain when draco is shagging with blaise... oh bloody hell ... how will she fix this?

but ginny didn't seem to realize what harry said "What do you mean harry?"  
"Nothing ginny ... nothing at all" with that harry started to relax .. and slept .. they both helped him and pansy mutterd "Mobilicorpus" to left harry up and move him to his room ... 

together she apparated with ginny to their house  
"Pans .. love .. what will we do now?"  
"i don't know Ginny .. i honestly don't know .. draco is going to propose to blaise soon... and seeing how happy he is ...i don't want to ruin it .."  
"But pans he doesn't even remember harry... he wasn't given the chance to make his own decisions ... it was made for him .... and all what he thinks happened is that harry hurt all of us ... and now he isn't our friend anymore... he has no memories of Harry at all pans... and harry is hurting ... i don't know why harry did what he did... but .. but no one... no one should go through what he did.. no matter what "  
"Well Ginny what do you want me to do ??!!... draco and blaise are both my best friends and i'm happy for them so forgive me if i don't want potter back in draco's life!!!!"  
"SO YOU'RE FINE WITH DRACO KILLING HARRY LIKE THIS???"  
Ginny screamed that and went into their room ... she didn't want harry to die... and she was sure that if draco did remember what happened he would never ... ever let this happen to harry .. they were mates... she still remembered how the looks draco gave harry were filled with love .. how he was so possessive of him ... she always wanted that kind of love.. and she did get it with pansy...and she would hate if something like that would happen to them .. she can't even imagine it

she decided she will find a way to fix the problem no matter what ... and she went back to pansy to apologize ... she didn't want to upset her ... but she will save harry even if it meant breaking draco and blaise up ... she will do it ... some people are just meant to be together and those are draco and harry ...

\------  
on the other side harry did wake up ... this time it was with a new determination which is to disappear ... so he started packing what was important to him...

\--------------------------------  
Adam Lambert - Better than I know myself  
Cold as ice  
And more bitter than a December  
Winter night  
That's how I treated you  
And I know that I  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
And I cross the line  
Yeah that's the truth

\--------------------------------


	4. Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry escaped from the country, and decided to go to Paris, But there is a huge surprise waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished writing this chapter in the morning, with a huge cup of coffee and my favorite chocolate chip cookie. I enjoyed writing it and hopefully you will enjoy reading it too. This time it was different for me, while I just posted the other chapter, this one was actually written now, so I had a bit of block while trying to think of how I would have written it if I had completed it at that time. It was hard so I just decided to continue it the way i want to now. 
> 
> Before I forget this i did the writing while this time listening to Let Me Go - Avril Lavigne & Chad Kroeger

Harry decided he would go to Paris, so before his flight he went to visit his babies, he had cried a lot. He didn’t want to say goodbye, but he had to, knowing what Ginny would do. All what he wanted was for Draco to be happy, and it seems now he finally is, even if it was without him. Harry contacted a friend who had stayed with him during his pregnancy, and now is living in there, with that he had a place to live in Paris, at least till he finds his own place.  
With a final goodbye to his kids, he got his things and went to the airport. It was tiring, but Harry had to endure it. The Moment he arrived in Paris his friend was waiting for him at the airport, he went hug her. He really did miss Luna, she had helped him a lot, given him some strength, although some time she had almost driven him crazy, still she was the only friend he had from before, and now it seems there is also Ginny. Luna started telling him the creatures she found here in Paris, and he tried to be enthusiastic about this conversation, though he was still looking through the window of the cab they were in, watching the streets of Paris. Draco had promised him he would take him to here once Hogwarts was over. 

That thought brought harry lots of sadness, and Luna noticed how his expression changed from awe to sadness, so she decided to change the topic, and talk more about Paris and the interesting places she found, which got her more of Harry’s attention.  
They got to Luna’s house and Harry said he was tired and wanted to sleep for a while, so Luna left him alone and went to cook something for dinner.  
\--------------------------------------  
It had been almost two months since he got to Paris. It was amazing. He kept imagining himself with Draco all the time, it was pathetic, but oh he could live with being pathetic, at least it gave him something to smile about. He was sure people thought he was crazy, with the way he smiled at no one; to him he was smiling at Draco.  
Oh bloody hell, he was going crazy, and that made him laugh.  
“So this is where you have fled to potter”  
With those words Harry froze in his place, he didn't turn to where the sound came from. He knew that voice, he would always know, no matter what.  
He contemplated running away, but he knew it was useless, that person was a wizard after all, Harry could be easily caught, but what if he jumped? He would die for sure, but that might actually be a better option.  
Harry missed that voice, missed its owner even more, he wanted to just turn around and hug him, kiss him, like nothing has happened, but he can’t do that, he shouldn’t. After all, that person remembers nothing.  
Harry turned around and tried his best to look nonchalant  
“What do you want Dra… Malfoy”  
Draco raised an eyebrow at that mistake, but he ignored it, it has been awhile since he has seen this idiot, he doesn't really care, but Potter looked awful.  
Well that’s good he deserves that. For some reason Potter was the cause of a huge argument between Pansy and Ginny, they are still fixing everything. Never the less this coward caused it and ran away. Pans refused to tell him what happened, and neither would Ginny, although she almost did, but she was threatened by Pans.  
He felt like hexing Potter, all what this idiot did was cause problems then run away.  
“Nothing Potter I just wanted to know what you did to cause the argument between Pansy and Ginny”  
Draco saw Harry look confused at first, and he was about to say something, but before that someone pulled Draco for a kiss and he smiled knowing it was Blaise, He loved kissing him and tasting him there tongues met and it was as if they dueling for dominance and Draco always one that, unless he was in the mood for letting Blaise do what he wanted, Draco sucked Blaise’s tongue and all what he wanted was for them to be now in a room so he could tear all these garments that were covering Blaise’s delicious body. Draco gave Blaise’s lower lip one last nip before he looked back at harry.  
But there was no one, Harry Had left already, Draco Looked around but there was no one at all, so shrugged and pulled Blaise, so they could co to their hotel.

\-------  
Harry was in pain, it wasn't physical, this time it was so much worse than before, his heart hurt a lot.  
He got to Luna’s house, and was thankful that Luna wasn't there yet, so he headed to his room and just sat there on his bed. Harry was remembering their last year in Hogwarts, how he had become so close to Draco after he joined their side. Draco had helped them defeat Voldemort, and more importantly he helped Harry fight his own demons. After Voldemort was defeated harry kept feeling as if something dark was still inside, he tried to get away from everyone but Draco wouldn't let him do that. Harry was constantly followed by Draco, and it was totally annoying at the beginning, but he got used to it. They were always Pickering, and that distracted harry from his dark thought, by having to always think of a witty retort.  
He still remembered the day Draco kissed him, they were arguing about potions. Professor Slughorn had grouped them together to do their homework. They had to brew Draught of Peace, and they were arguing about it, they had already done it before with Snape in fifth year, and harry did get a zero, though it was a silly mistake, so while Harry was arguing to prove that the way he says is right. Draco Held Harry’s chin and just kissed Harry.  
Harry was shocked at first, he didn't know what to do, so he just stood there unresponsive, his eyes widely open, but when Draco tried to pull away, Harry stopped him and started kissing him back. it was gentle at first, just a simple touching of lips. It got heated a little. Draco’s tongue was exploring Harry’s mouth and tasting him, his hands were running through Harry’s hair messing it even more, the he tugged on Harry’s hair pulling him away from their kiss so they could both take a breath.  
Harry was so Hard at the moment, he had never thought something like this would happen between him and Draco, Yes they had become somewhat friends, but he never thought of him as a boyfriend. Harry was gay, all his friends knew that, but he never knew that Draco was too, and His kiss was amazing. Harry tried to clear his head from the haze of lust that came over him, and he saw that Draco was smirking at him, and that pissed him off.  
Was Draco just missing around with him, was it just one of his stupid jokes?  
Harry Tried to pull away, but Draco wouldn't let him  
“Don’t think I’m letting you go potter, you’re mine, and there is no way I’m letting go”  
Before Harry could speak again, Draco pulled him again for another kiss, and Harry wanted that kiss too, it was all lips teeth and tongue, Harry let Draco lead and he just enjoyed the feeling it was giving him. Harry’s hand circled Draco’s waist on their own volition, and at that moment he knew that he wanted more of Draco, so much more, that he would be the one to beg Draco to not let him ever go.  
\------  
Harry opened his eyes and he was back in Luna’s house in his room, but he wasn't alone, he could feel someone glaring at his back.  
As far as he knew he was alone in his room so he turned around and Just muttered

“Oh Bloody Hell, Not Here too”

\------------------

Avril Lavigne - Hello Heartache

Goodbye my friend  
Hello heartache  
It’s not the end  
It’s not the same  
Wish it didn’t have to be this way but  
You will always mean the world to me, love

 

\------------------


	5. The promise of us staying together is now a memory baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed about what had happened all these years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------  
> Don’t look back and leave  
> Don’t find me again and just live on  
> Because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories  
> I can bear it in some way  
> \------  
> This was a translation to Haru Haru By Big Bang, which was what i was listening to while writing
> 
> i had stayed at home this morning though this time with just a cup of coffee and my baby nephew to keep me company, i got honestly don't know how this should go, but i think i like the way it is going.
> 
> Enjoy Readers!!

“Oh Bloody Hell, Not Here too”  
It was Ginny, and she was furious, Harry didn’t know how she found him, they haven’t talked to Luna since they left Hogwarts, so how would they know where to find him? He didn’t even use magic so they would trace him.  
“HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW COULD YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT??! , I HAVE LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE, I … even thought you were dead, how could you Harry?”  
With the last words out, tears were falling down Ginny’s face, and Harry stood to hug her  
“I’m sorry Ginny, I really am, but it was better that way, you have to let me go, forget about me Ginny!!”  
“No I WON’T!!!, I can’t Harry, you’re my friend, and there is something that I need to tell you Harry”  
Harry led Ginny to sit down with him on the bed  
“What is it Ginny? What’s wrong?”  
With some nervousness and excitement Ginny started “Oh Harry, Pansy is still looking for more information about the matter, but I am sure that it was the cause!”  
Harry was totally confused by what she was saying “What are you talking about Ginny?”  
“Harry, 6 years ago , after that day when you were found lying on the ground you were taken to St.Mungo right, since you wouldn’t wake up for a while. Right?”  
Harry nodded for her to continue, He could never forget when he woke up in St.Mungo a week after that day.  
“Well Harry, some test were done on you, and it wasn’t just for the pregnancy Harry, while no one noticed it, the test showed something no one thought to look for, Harry there were some indication that you had taken an illegal potion, Pansy was finally able to get your files, and she noticed it Harry”  
Harry was still confused, what has that got to do with everything, and even if someone did give him an illegal potion, what would it do? Why would Ginny mention it now?  
“Harry that potion make you do as the brewer wish, no one makes it anymore, because if they did want to compel someone they would rather use an imperio”  
“But I was able to overcome an imperio, and besides, what happened was done by me, without anyone forcing…”   
Ginny put her hand on Harry’s mouth to shut him up  
“Well that’s it Harry, that potion will make you think you did, there is no compelling in it, it just works on your feelings, and rises the required one for you to do what the brewer wishes Harry, and it is much more stronger than an imperio, I know you wouldn’t do something like that to Draco, Both of you loved each other, that even if Draco did cheat you would still give him a chance to explain and apologise. Harry, I believe in you, I always did and I always will, and I am so sorry that I didn’t come after you, I was so confused at that time, by the time I started looking for you, you were already gone Harry.”  
Harry’s tears were down, could it be true, could he have really not have done that on his own.   
But he can still remember those feeling, still remember how he did with that anger and no remorse.

He can still remember  
\-----------------  
Pansy was still researching, but now she was at least sure that the potion was used, everything indicates that it was used, the only ones who knew how to do it, or at least had the knowledge of it, were her family, Draco’s, Blaise’s and Theo’s family.  
None of them would even think about doing it, they weren’t even on the required level of doing it, only Draco was, but he would never do it.   
So that left her with the Question of who did it, who got his hands on the potion’s recipe and did it?!  
A patronus reached Pansy from Ginny telling her that she will be coming with Harry in a while, Pansy screamed in frustration, how could she help Harry now?, she wanted to help him, Yes, at least for Ginny she did  
But how? Draco doesn’t even remember the past, he doesn’t even know that he lost some memories, since the only thing that disappeared were Harry’s, and at that time everyone was glad so he wouldn’t remember the Heartache.  
Pansy decided to owl Hermoine, if someone could think of a solution it would be her. So she did, though without telling her any details just that she needed her right now, for a very important matter.  
\-----------------  
For the first time in a long time Harry was excited, He had stayed away from magic thinking that he might end up like Voldemort after what he had done to Draco. Once his thought drifted to Draco he remembered today’s events her remembered how he saw Draco kissing Blaise.   
Draco was with Blaise now. even if Harry’s actions were caused by a potion, what use would that be to him now, he had lost Draco, would he dare fight for him now, would Draco even accept that?. After all he remembers nothing of the past; he doesn’t even remember befriending me, nothing at all.   
Ginny looked at Harry and he was looking so sad she stopped helping him pack and approached him   
“Harry what’s wrong? what are you thinking?”  
“Ginny, I saw Draco with Blaise today, Draco was sneering at me till Blaise came and they kissed, what use is knowing what the potion did to me, I lost Draco , he is no longer mine Ginny”  
“I never thought you were a coward Harry, you faced Voldemort, don’t you have the courage to fight for Draco?, isn’t he worth it”  
“I didn’t mean that Ginny!!!!, I would die for Draco, without a second thought, But he doesn’t even remember me? there is no way he would accept me just like that”  
“Well then, Harry we will make him remember you!!! No matter what you and Draco belong together, you are the mate to his Veela Harry”  
“But Ginny he won’t easily accept it no matter what”  
“Stop giving these lame excuses Harry, Don’t you want Draco back?”  
“Yes of course I do Ginny, More than anything I do”  
“Well then shut up and continue packing”  
“But Ginny, I am dying, and you know that so what use is it?”  
“HARRY!!! stop it alright, I will not let you die, the only reason you are like this, is because Draco is shagging Blaise, since that would cause the mate to feel pain, but Harry, when a Veela’s mate dies so does the Veela slowly deteriorates”  
“What?! where did you hear that Ginny”  
“ I met another Veela who told me and explained everything, so shut up alright, pack your stuff and there we are going to pans so we could all think of a solution”  
Harry didn’t want Draco to die, he can feel his death so close. he was getting worse every day, so how will the save Draco from this too?  
Harry decided if he would go back it would be to stop Draco from Dying too, he was a lost case but Draco won’t be. 

Their promise to stay always together is just a memory now, at least to him it is.

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Lyrics of the Day are
> 
> We came as romans - Hope
> 
> Sometimes I feel so wrong  
> Like I'm being held down  
> I feel my heart like a rock, it's sinking  
> These days can get so dark  
> Like an eclipse in the sky  
> But I can rise above  
> I can find the light


	6. Hurting me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harryprepares to go back home, and Ginny decides she has had enough with Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I had wanted to post this chapter yesterday but was so busy, since my nephew got sick, and then i actually forgot about posting, only after waking up today and while making my coffee i remembered i haden't posted it
> 
> So forgive me Q.Q
> 
> \----  
> And yes i was looking around for a song go on with the mood and this what came on while i was writing
> 
> \--  
> Sia - Hurting Me
> 
> You're hurting me now, you take me down, you don't even know it  
> You think it's a joke but, baby, you don't, you don't even know it

Has was with Ginny and Luna who had decided to go back home with Harry, it turns out she was the one who told Ginny where Harry was, His stuff were packed and he just sat there in the living room, thinking about random stuff when the pain started again.

It always got worse more than before, Ginny came running to him, getting a vial of what must be a pain relieving potion and uncorking it, to get Harry to drink, he tried to push her away but he was so weak, so he was made to drink it, though it still was of no use, the pain kept going through his body. He was so sure he would end up fainting.

Seeing that the potion didn’t work Ginny stood up and with a determined look in her face she apparated.

Ginny apparated to a dark alley, she looked around to check no one was there, with that she marched to the street. Draco had told them where he was taking Blaise to, and which hotel they would be in, she smiled evilly and went into the hotel lobby, and their she tried to trace Draco’s magic. Unfortunately there was none, Draco always knew how to hide it well, But not from Ginny she tried everything tracing spell she could think of, and finally she found it, even if it was so weak, she started following the trace and there she was in front of Draco’s hotel room, or at least she hoped it was. 

She was thankful that this was a muggle hotel so with a quick Alohomora, the door was open she walked in slowly until she could hear groans coming from the bedroom, and she was sure it was Draco’s room. she moved fast not even bothering to knock or let them know she was here. she got into the bedroom, they didn’t notice her, so she threw a stinging hex at Draco’s bum who was fucking Blaise and immediately drew away when the hex hit him, she could also hear Blaise whimpering at the loss, which made her cringe. Before Ginny could blink Draco’s was in front of her holding his wand, and his eyes were glowing. 

“What the fuck Ginny, why did you do that??!, and what the hell are you doing here?”

“OH nothing really just wanted to enjoy the show – NOT!!. could both of you just stop fucking each other like bunnies for at least a day”

“What is it to you!!!” Blaise screamed at her, and was glaring from the bed, she looked back at Draco who had his pant on this time, and Held her arm and pulled her out of the bedroom  
“What is going on Ginny?” Draco said that to Ginny he was totally pissed and Ginny could see that, she was nervous, only pans dealt with him when he was like this so she calmed herself and started 

“Draco I’m sorry, but I had to do that, Draco I need you to stop fucking Blaise for a while”

Draco was looking at her as if she had gone crazy, but she still continued knowing what she said would sound crazy with the reasons that she can’t tell him yet   
“Draco, if you don’t want to end up dead, you would better stop doing it, I know you need more explanation but that’s all I can say now, Draco please, I beg you just stop it for now, there are things you don’t know, things you should have been told about, but now is not the time, so just for once believe in me, please”  
Draco raised an eyebrow at what she said but then shrugged “Ginny really respect you, but I’m sorry, what I do is none of your business” and he started to turn away and back to the room “ oh and do show yourself out”

Ginny tried to calm but she couldn’t she was so pissed at Draco, “Draco Please listen to me, you’re hurting him, and you’re going to end up killing him, I know you would never do that, not to him Draco. So please. please listen to me”

“Who are you talking about Ginny? Have you gone out of your mind?!”

“No Draco I haven’t but you will soon understand, I will make sure you remember everything”

“You aren’t making any sense Ginny, either you explain it right or just get out of here”

“well I can’t say anything yet, you will have to get on with what I told, or I’m going to make sure you regret it till the day you too die Draco” 

With that said she apparated out of the room and to Luna’s house, Harry was sleeping of the sofa. Luna came closer to her and said quietly

“He Fainted from the pain, these times he has been always fainting from it. His body no longer can survive the pain Ginny, I kept looking here for a way, but nothing came out, the only way is for him is to be back with his mate, though the way things are, even if he did go back to him, he isn’t going to live long to enjoy it”

“No we will save him, we have to Luna, we should have stood beside him, should have trusted that he would never do that without a reason!!. but we all went on with our lives, accused him of the worst and ignored him, if it was one of us, I’m sure Harry wouldn’t leave us alone he would fight for us till we are proven innocent, he lived these years in guilt and pain it's not fair, Not to anyone” 

with they both started getting their stuff together, and Ginny woke Harry Gently so she would apparate with Him to the Magical travel centre and Luna would come with their bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as i always Did Here is the lyrics of the day   
> a friend asked why would do i always put these lyrics at the end, basically these are the songs i listen to after finishing each chapter
> 
> \------  
> Adam Lambert - Better than I know myself
> 
> I get kind of dark  
> Let it go too far  
> I can be obnoxious at times  
> But try and see my heart  
> Cause I need you now  
> So don't let me down  
> You're the only thing in this world  
> I would die without
> 
> \--------  
>  i know this was a short chapter but I'm sorry i got busy these couple of days im going to make it longer by tomorrow x.x
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading


	7. Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Gets Back to London, determined he everything good before its is over for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well last week was awful, i had to go to another country for an urgent matter then everything got chaotic there, it was absolutely horrible, i had no time to write, and while i always do listen to something while writing, this time it was to a kid on the plane who decided it was fun to annoy me and chatter randomly, and i tried my best to nod when necessary and concentrate on writing since the flight was 6 hours and he spent five of them talking to me...
> 
> anyways this chapter is super short, so i had decided that i would only update on weekends and make them longer since my schedule is gonna be busy for awhile
> 
> Sorry Readers.. Q.Q

The Group had apparated to the magical travel centre and Harry was now wide awake, a little bit groggy after the bout of pain, but wake enough to go through without support. They were now waiting for their port key to be given to them. Ginny and Luna were talking about something that Harry decided to tune out of a while ago. He just closed his eyes for a few seconds, and a knowing smile touched his lips. He knew what would happen; it was always like this, after every time he feels the pain, and when he calms down, happy memories would come to him, making him feel as if he was back at that time, everything just seems so real at those memories.

This time Draco was sitting on a bed reading one of his potion books, he was so consumed by it that he didn’t realize that Harry had arrived. They had decided to meet in the room of requirements, and Harry was late because of his Quiditch practice. Harry had gotten close to the bed, and now had started to wonder was Draco really that consumed or was he ignoring him because of his late arrival. Harry decided to test it, so he backed away and started heading back to the door

“Where the bloody hell are you going potter?”

Harry stopped and looked back at Draco with an innocent on his face

“I thought you wanted to keep on reading, so I didn’t want to disturb you, I mean you didn’t even notice me. So maybe, umm it’s better to come back later?” 

“You were late, what did you expect me to do?” Draco was glaring at Harry and was still grinning and moving closer to the bed

“I’m sorry Draco, I really did try to finish the practice quickly, but it got a little out of hand”

Harry was now at the bed on the opposite side of Draco, who was now looking at Harry with a blank face. Draco shook his head with a tiny smile on his lips. He patted the mattress, so Harry would come closer and sit beside him. Harry did exactly that, after he put his glasses and wand on the nightstand. Draco realised that Had deliberately slowed his movements and just decided that he has had enough, He Grabbed Harry who was now on the bed and pulled him closer in a searing kiss, his other hand was on the back of Harry’s head grabbing a handful of his hair firmly, but without causing him pain, Draco plunged his tongue in Harrys mouth, and Harry was moaning at the taste of Draco.

He was being shaken, and Ginny’s voice was calling him

“Harry, Harry!! wake up!” 

Harry opened his eyes and glared at Ginny who was still shaking him. Those moments were the only happy thing he had these days. He sighed and stood

“I’m sorry Harry, I know you are tired, but we have to move now”

“It’s ok Ginny, it is just as you said, I’m tired and I need to rest soon”

She smiled gently at him, and the three of them touched to port key, and Harry felt the awful tug at the back of his neck. 

They were now back in London their baggage was at a corner, and they headed to it.

“Harry since you have now place to stay, you’re welcome to stay with me at my father’s house”Luna spoke up, Harry was going to speak but Ginny interrupted

“I think it’s better if he came to live with me and pansy”

“Oh no thank you Ginny and you too Luna, but I think it’s better if I go to Grimmauld place, it is my house after all, and no Ginny no matter what you said I’m not changing my decision”  
Ginny who was going to argue the idea, slumped her shoulder after seeing his determined face, deciding that he needed some space to rest. 

“I need to head first to Gringotts, there are some stuff I need to get, both of you can go home, I can manage on my own”

“You’re not going to run away again Harry, are you?” Ginny was looking at Harry suspiciously

“No I won’t, I’m here to help Draco” Harry spoke softly 

“No, you’re here to Get back with Draco, so everything would be go back to being fine” Ginny corrected him. Harry smiled sadly and looked away

“well leave your things here I will send it to grimmauld place you just go do whatever you want to do”

Harry nodded and told them he would see them later, he headed outside the building, and from there he went to Gringots. Harry Got His wand back and tucked it away for now, he then kept moving around Diagon Ally just seeing the new changes. After a couple of hours, and a Huge cup of coffee he apparated to the house that was given to him by His Godfather Sirius Black.

A house he had re-decorated with Draco, since they decided they would live in it, once they finish Hogwarts, but they never really got live in it, and Harry was never able to enter the house on his own again, though this time it was different, it was time to tie loose ends, and he might find something in there that would help him save Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is going to be based on Draco, and i had already started writing it.
> 
> The Lyrics of the day are 
> 
> \------------
> 
> Peter Bradley Adams - Between Us
> 
> "Between Us"
> 
> Hey stranger or may I call you my own  
> I know I don't know you, but there's somewhere I've seen you before  
> Whatever your name is, whatever you do  
> There's nothing between us I'm willing to loose
> 
> Just call me if ever our paths may collide  
> I want you to call me under these darkened sky's  
> Whoever you love, whoever you kiss  
> The wandering between us I'm willing to miss
> 
> \------------


	8. Problem Or Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i have not updated in a long time, but I'm truly sorry for that so here it is a new chapter, and i hope you all enjoy reading it
> 
> as for the lyrics lets just start with 
> 
> Free Style - Y (Please tell me why) 
> 
> I guess I can’t rewind back the time that ticked by.  
> I guess the increasing amount of concern is my fault.  
> A day or two passes by but it has no significance.  
> To me, the moment without you is meaningless.
> 
> Enjoy

It has been 3 days since he started living again in Grimmauld place, and even gotten back his wand. Harry didn't dare to go into the main room, he just opted to stay in the living room and sleep on the sofa. He was terrified of the memories he would have to face in here, of what has been and even what could have been. Harry had promised he would meet Ginny and Pansy today here in Grimmauld place, and Ginny had informed him today that Hermione and Luna would be here too. He was fine with Luna being there, but he didn't how to react when Hermione will be here, she used to be his best friend. He shook his head to clear his mind and focus on the task at hand, Harry has raided the house's library trying to find a way to save Draco from Dying when he does, he has already given up on life, and prepared himself to join his Babies. He has been over so many books, but still nothing so far, maybe this library didn't have anything but he would still read all the books, so he wouldn't miss anything, and if nothings turns up he will order some other books and do more research, since there isn't much time left, a solution needs to be founds. 

He doesn't know how much time has passed, but he felt the wards around the house come to life and knew that Ginny and the rest are here, so he made it so the wards would allow them to enter. He walked out of the library to greet them, and he was almost knocked down when someone ran at him giving him a fierce hug  
"I'm so sorry Harry, i should have stood right beside you and.. " the rest of the sentence was drowned when Hermione continued crying and Harry hugged her back, he had expected all kind of scenarios but not this, never this. He smiled slowly"It's okay Hermione, now would you stop crying, you have soaked up my shirt with your tears" he added the last bit jokingly, but Hermione immediately backed away and started apologizing, and harry dismissed that smiling at the group and leading them to the living room.

"Harry i have brought a box with me of things you left with me before" Harry was confused at first, but when he saw the box a sad smile appeared on his face. He was looking for this box, it had the clothes he bought for his babies, but was never able to use them, so he took the box and thanked Luna for keeping it and put it right beside him and his hand was kept resting on it

Pansy was the first to speak "Well Pott... Harry, you know why we are here, i have been researching of many different ways, and Hermione have helped me too..." she stayed quiet after this sentence as if what she was about to say isn't good at all

"and.. what have you found?" Harry spoke up, what 

This time it was Hermione "Harry the only way to save you for you and Draco to get back together"

Pansy Glared at Hermione at first but then looked at Harry " But even that is not Guaranteed Harry"

Harry stayed quiet for a few seconds the spoke softly " but what about a way to save Draco from Dying with me?"

Ginny and Hermione started protesting But he saw a spark in Pansy's eyes " I found a way for that, its a ritual that has to be done with.."

"Pansy STOP IT, I will not allow Harry to do that!!!, we are here to save them both!!, you promised me that" Ginny screamed

"I have looked for ways, but there is nothing i could do for him, nothing we could do will save him Ginny" 

"So what we let him die? wasn't all what happened to because of Draco? because we all didn't believe in him, and we left him alone?!!"

"Ginny, Pansy stop it both you!!" Hermione screamed at both of them after she went beside Harry who clutched his body in pain they all Gathered around him and Pansy started some spells

" It won't work Pansy, it seems Draco is at it again" Luna spoke quietly

Ginny stood up "That Bloody idiot, I'm gonna kill him!!" with that she apparated

"Pansy i have been doing my own research too, mine was more into how to get Draco his memory back, and.. umm i made a potion for that"

"Hermione why would you do that? what would that help with but bring grief for Draco"

"It will help pansy, first it will stop Draco from being with Blaise!"

"well forgive me if i refuse this stupid idea when its about my two best friends, i know you want to help Harry, but Draco is Happy with Blaise and i will not let you ruin that!"

"well i have been thinking about this, you told me that no one would know about this potion except your family, the Malfoys' and the Zabinis', if it wasn't you or Draco who made it then who does that leave?!!"

"Blaise would never do that!!" Pansy stood up angrily

"Would both of you stop shouting, Harry is finally resting"  
They both looked at Luna and then looked back to where an apparition pop sounded, and opened there eyes widely at the sight of Ginny dragging a half naked Draco

and Harry who was just regaining conscious, looked at the scene and gave up trying to comprehend what's going on, Closed his eyes and just threw his head back on the sofa

"well Draco you wanted me to explain what's going on? there you go this is what's going on, YOU Draco Malfoy are killing Harry potter slowly with every time you go on one of your sexcapade" Ginny Huffed after her last sentence

Hermione and Pansy had both their eyes and mouth widely open, Luna was expressionless with a ghost of a smile, and Harry just kept wishing that this was all just a Dream, and that he had just slept while reading one of the books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i apologize for this very late and short update but i would like to arrange the rest of the chapters first
> 
> But here is always the lyrics of the day 
> 
> Ghost - Ingrid Michaelson
> 
> I’m an invisible disaster
> 
> I keep trying to walk but my feet don’t find the solid ground
> 
> It’s like living in a bad dream
> 
> I keep trying to scream but my tongue has finally lost its sound


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another Chapter! sorry for the late update, was out all day doing some work, anyways 
> 
> Those are the the lyrics i just listened to while i was looking through this chapter, and i felt as if they were good for it
> 
> Memories - Withing Temptation 
> 
> Made me promise I'd try  
> To find my way back in this life  
> I hope there is away  
> To give me a sign you're okay  
> Reminds me again  
> It's worth it all  
> So I can go home

As much Harry wished, he was not dreaming, everything was actually happening now, Draco is right in front of him with an angry expression, and Harry Had no idea how all this would be explained. Pansy stood up and went to Draco who was fuming with anger and dragged him out of the living room. Ginny went to sit beside Harry   
"I'll help fix everything Harry, I will not allow you to give up and die" then she held Harry's hand who was still tired after that bout of pain.  
All kind of thoughts were going through his mind, what was he going to do now, will Draco remember everything, what if he does? what if he despise Harry after that? he does hate Harry now , but he still doesn't remember the past. Harry didn't think he could withstand it if Draco did remember the past and hated him. 

Harry P.O.V  
I can hear Draco screaming from the kitchen, I was scared of finally coming to the reality where Draco would remember and hate me, there was always that hope deep inside me that Draco still loves me. But I knew reality was harsh, and Draco does hate me.  
The voice started to raise even more so Ginny stood up and went to the kitchen. I gathered my courage and stood up too, it was time I stood up to my mistakes, I shouldn't let them try to explain what I had done, I should be the one there begging for forgiveness, when I tried to move Hermione held my hands and i looked at her questioningly, she shook her head and took a vial filled with clear blue liquid  
"instead of going to explain everything, Harry I think its better to use this"  
this the potion she spoke about? but i thought Pansy didn't want her to use it "Hermione Maybe it's better we don't use that"  
"No Harry this is the best option we have" with that said she held my hand in hers and dragged me to the kitchen with Luna silently following behind us.

The moment we entered the then quieted down, and Draco glared at me, it hurt a lot, seeing those eyes who once were filled with love toward me, are now full with hatred, I backed down a little but Hermione went to Draco immediately and give him the vial  
"Draco I made this for you, i know you rarely drink potions made by other people, but trust me on this, you will remember after this everything you forgot"  
"You all keep saying that I forgot some stuff about potter, and now you just want me to go drink and remember then go on happily with potter? excuse me if I find that absolutely crazy! what has potter done to the lot of you?"  
"Nothing Draco, we just finally know the truth, and we want you to know it too, just.. please just this time, do as I say, please Draco"  
Draco was looking at the vial as if it was a snake about to bite him the looked at everyone but his eyes was avoiding mine, i don't think I want Draco to remember, some things are better left forgotten   
"Hermione, Draco doesn't have to remember the past, it's actually better if he doesn't"  
I moved toward her to get the vial from her hands   
But Ginny stood between us so suddenly and screamed "Immobulus!!" at all of us,then to my horror she took the vial from Hermione's hands and poured it into Draco's throat   
with a satisfied smile she said "finite incantatem"  
Pansy who was shocked ran to Draco immediately who had collapsed on the ground, I was frozen as if the spell hasn't been removed yet, Draco was screaming in pain, Hermione was right beside Draco. As if my mind just realised that the spell was gone I went to Draco without thinking I carried him to the main bedroom, there I put him on the bed, Pansy and Ginny where no where to be found, when Hermione saw me looking "Pansy is mad because Ginny forced draco in Drinking the potion, I had wanted Draco to make the choice of drinking the potion" she looked sad for a moment and moved to set on the bed beside Draco who had yet to wake up.  
As for me, for the first time in many years I was looking at the room, I never intended to come here, I had already in my will given this house to Draco, I wanted him to build his Happy memories here, even if I wasn't the reason for this happiness, I had promised him that I will try my best to make this place where he has his happiest memories.  
Luna dragged me to sit on the chairs beside her bed  
We stayed quite all of us I just looked at the wall where a picture of me and Draco kissing was, i smiled as the sweet memories came, I was trying trying to fix something for us to eat when Draco came and hugged me out of no where and started hugging me, then he started kissing me, his tongue slipping into my mouth and ignored the world around us, and didn't notice when Ginny took a picture of us, but when she showed me a couple of days later, I was so embarrassed, and Draco simply said "You did say this would be a place where I would have my happiest moments, and this is just one of many that I wanted to keep"  
A groan sounded from the bed and I looked toward it, memories put aside for now, Draco had started to get up and Hermione was helping him, I wanted so much to be the one helping him, but I stopped myself from moving. And just kept looking and holding Luna's hand tightly.

Draco's P.O.V  
I had the worst headache, all kind of thought's were coming to my mind, some are so strange but they feel familiar, are those my memories, did I really forget all this? but that can't be true, those are about me and the bloody idiot potter, oh hell no!! the headache increased and I held my head, everything is coming back, so much memories! How could I forget this, we..

We were both in love. Harry was my mate, what the fuck had happened? "AAAAH" I screamed loudly as i felt an intense pain in my head, it was as if someone remove a band aid from a open bleeding wound, I remember everything, I remember him cursing me. OH shit, and now I'm with Blaise?!  
I opened my eyes slowly, Hermione was beside me. I moved her hands away from me, I will later discuss the matter of the potion with her.

Right now I have an idiot called Harry potter that I need to finish off  
i sneered at him, angry at him, at how he cursed me, how I forgot everything, and him running away after all that

"I'm going to kill you Harry Potter do you hear me?!! I'm going to Bloody Murder you!!"

With that I grabbed Hermione's wand that was close by, not really knowing what could happen, but I had to to do some damage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before i leave you till the next update here are some lyrics that could a little describe the next chapter
> 
> Just a note it would be all in Draco's P.O.V
> 
> Rihanna - Unfaithful
> 
> I don't wanna do this anymore  
> I don't wanna be the reason why  
> Every time I walk out the door  
> I see him die a little more inside  
> I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
> I don't wanna take away his life  
> I don't wanna be...  
> A murderer


	10. a choice to regret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh im sorry i was late with the update i had to go another country, which I'm currently living in. I had no Wi-fi at all so i had to wait for awhile to be able to update but here i am, and there you go .. a new Chapter
> 
> \-----------  
> Carrie Underwood - someday when i stop loving you
> 
> I bet all I had on a thing called love  
> I guess in the end it wasn't enough  
> And it's hard to watch you leave right now  
> I'm gonna have to learn to let you go somehow,

Draco's P.O.V  
I was being held by Hermione and Pansy who had come running to the room followed by Ginny who took the wand away and went to check on Harry, who was being checked by Luna for any serious injuries, while I was still angry, I'm glad there were no serious injuries. My head still hurt, it was as if a gate was opened and there was this flood of memories, part of me wanted this confusion to end, and be now with Blaise, but my mind and body yearns to be close to Harry right now. How was that possible, I know now that Harry is my mate, but how could my body and instinct as a Veela forget that, yes my mind did, but if Harry was truly my mate, my Veela side would have dragged me to him all over again, something must be off.   
"Draco, are you alright?!" Pansy said softly beside my ear  
I nodded at her slowly I was focused on the emerald eyes staring at me, I all what I knew is that I needed to touch him!! I wanted him close to me, his body touching mine, I knew I was growling and I couldn't stop it. Both Hermione and Pansy had moved away from me, as well they should I wanted the others away from Harry, who now was frozen on his place staring back at me. I moved slowly across the bed, when I reached the end Ginny moved away, but Luna didn't move away, she stood right between me and Harry.  
" I am Harry's guardian, I was with him through all the pain you caused, I will not allow you to be closer unless I'm assured you will never cause any kind of pain to him, that from now on you will be sticking with him"  
She stared right back at me while saying those words, at first I was going to agree, but to be honest I was confused, I could feel and remember that Harry's my mate, but my Heart yearned for Blaise. My instinct, my Veela side wanted Harry, but that's all it was. The one I love is Blaise.

\----  
Outer P.O.V 

Draco backed away after Luna's words, everyone could see the struggle he was having.  
"That, that is something I cannot do, I love Blaise, even if I remember everything, I still love Blaise, I can't do this"  
With that he looked at Pansy and Hermione, Pansy nodded and spoke up " I have a solution for that and it can start as soon as you want it to"

Luna clutched Harry's hand who was shaking she knew he was hurt and sad, no matter what he said about how he wanted to only save Draco and will be fine with staying away and dying, it would still hurt if someone was rejected by the love of their life, and having been through all what he went through that doubles all the pain. She knew the ritual Pansy talked about, and she doesn't want that to happen to Harry , she always knew this ritual. She had seen it done once before, and she never wanted to see it again, maybe it was time for her to act up, she stood up all these years, seeing Harry deteriorate and slowly die. She had wanted to act up, but the queen had ordered her not to, she ordered her to just stay close, there was the hope that the babies would survive, but unfortunately they didn't, and now while the queen haven't said anything about the situation, Luna will not let Harry die, that was a decision she was determined to keep.

 

"Well before anything is decided and this ritual starts, Draco needs to see something very important"  
She decided if Draco's Heart wouldn't give in then she would appeal to his Veela side, she was sure if he sees what she wants him to, and have time to explain everything to him, Draco will not go through that awful ritual, since for that ritual to truly work, Harry would have to die, unless she was the one to break the bond,and that would be worse than death to Harry for the bond to be broken. It was a sure thing Draco and Harry were soul mates, they were meant to be together the prophecy said that too. She knew she would be in big trouble if she used that kind of magic, but things should have been fixed from the beginning. She stood aside once and that won't happen this time.  
Words were coming out of Luna's mouth, no one understood what she was saying, but they knew they were magical, especially when Draco's eyes went wide as saucer.

Pansy who was scared of whats going on decided to grab Draco and apparate with him, but even after they both apparated Luna had that smile on her face then sent shivers through Ginny

"Luna what was that all about?"Ginny spoke first since everyone else was still staring at the spot where Draco was  
"oh Nothing, it was just something I had to do to fix all this, something I should have done a long time ago" Luna spoke softly and smiled toward Ginny

" the language, that language you spoke in, that was the Veela Language!, How do you know that language?"  
It was Hermione who spoke up this time 

"I have to know it, I'm Harry's Guardian after all"  
"what do you mean by that? you said that earlier too, in what way are you his Guardian"

Harry was still looking at the spot where Draco was, but he spoke quietly "whenever a Veela's mate gets pregnant, the Veela queen would assign a guardian that would help the mate through the pregnancy, and Luna was mine"

Luna nodded in confirmation when Hermione looked at her, things were getting more and more complicated

"well what will we do now, Pansy's mad at me,and Draco still wants to be with Blaise even after remembering everything, I-I thought that everything would be fixed after this, but seems like true soul-mates don't exist even in the Veela world, I always believed that this love is one of a kind, a love that no matter what would always bring you back together, but that kind of love is just a lie, everything is just totally fake, and even this stupid veela mating is all just one big lie!" Tears fell down Ginny's face while she spoke those words, and Harry went to hug her

"You know what Ginny love does exist, in all kind of shapes, we try our best, and it just isn't always the perfect ending, true soul-mates you say? well that's just something I would like myself to believe in, I will always believe deep inside me that Draco is my true mate, and no one can deny me from the belief, you don't need anyone to prove true love to you, if you love someone, then that's it, you love them, you make your own true love and it never has to be perfect, it just has to be good for you"

With that Ginny started crying harder and Hermione had tears in her eyes, and Luna stood there thinking about when will the effect of her spell be starting, when will that person be coming, he must have sensed her call, and he should be coming for a mate soon, and will Draco join the hunt or just give up. the last thought made Luna frown, that would make him a coward, and he will lose respect among Veelas, since a Veela who cannot fight for his mate is nothing but a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh well some new people are coming into the picture soon, i have gone crazy and started speaking to the characters in my head, trying to figure out how luna thought about doing all this, and why the hell did she do it? -.-
> 
> anyways Take care people
> 
> \-------
> 
> Charlie worsham - love don't die easy
> 
> It won't be denied, it just does what it does.  
> There ain't no way to kill it  
> When it's coursing through your blood.  
> Shoot an arrow through the heart,  
> The heart keeps on beating.  
> Love don't die easy.


	11. A memory from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely the worst, i know i said i would update sooner, but i always end up updating later. I hope there was someone who would keep on nagging me to update, if my friend hadn't called today asking me to stop being lazy and get the new chapter i would have totally forgotten about it
> 
> I'm sorry everyone Q.Q

Draco was running around looking for Harry, who he had admittedly had angered, but what was he supposed to do, he couldn't ignore their insult. Those people had to be punished, they had insulted his mate, even if he did promise Harry not to hurt people anymore, those people deserved those hexes and would never regret hexing them, and now he was the bad guy. Harry had left storming out of the main hall, and Draco tried to stop him but his professor Mcgonagall had stopped him and gave him detention. Now Draco was heading toward the astronomy tower where he thinks Harry could be, since he already went to the room of requirement, and Harry wasn't there, Harry should have been happy that he defended him, but no he was absolutely mad, and he has to apologise.

It was almost 9 p.m and there was Harry sitting at the window in the astronomy tower, looking like an angel, and that was a sight Draco would never get bored of. He loved Harry more than anything, his heart and body would always yearn to be close to him. He was lucky that Harry was his mate, and he could never imagine being with someone else.

He slowly walked toward Harry and sat beside him, his hand extended run through Harry's wild hair  
"I'm sorry for angering you Harry, but I do not regret hexing those idiot" Draco spoke softly, and Harry turned his head and glared at Draco

"you promised Draco, you promised me that you would not go on hurting other students!"

"oh I promised not to get jealous and hurt them, but those idiots insulted my mate, they insulted you, you cannot expect me to just stand there and say nothing!"  
Draco retorted vehemently, and he tugged at Harry's Hair gently and brought his lips to Harry's who was about to reply.

Harry refused at first to kiss Draco back, but Draco refused to give up, and with a small coaxing from his tongue Harry surrendered to the feeling of Draco's touch and the taste of his mouth, and slowly Harry was drawn to the whirlwind of passion, Draco pulled Harry so the he was now in his lap. Draco hands were removing Harry's shirt slowly and touching the skin below, his finger were pinching Harry's nipples who was moaning into the kiss now, and soon Harry's shirt and pants were removed, Draco casted a warming charm and kept staring and the sexy view in front of him, Harry was now beyond aroused and Draco wanted to keep on teasing him. He started to slowly kiss Harry's eyes, cheeks and then lick Harry's ear which was a very sensitive spot, then he drew a path of kissed to Harry's neck and then his chest, he stopped to play with the nipples licking one and biting it while pinching the other, Harry was moaning loudly.  
"More... Draco, p-please, I need m-more"  
Draco smirked at Harry, He absolutely loved it when Harry started begging for more, though he had no intention of heeding those words, today he wants to play a little first, Draco's hands were slowly massaging Harry's thighs, but never getting close to where Harry needed them he would squeeze Harry's butt, but still would never get close, even though he wanted so much to be in Harry now, but that had to wait, his head was moving down, and he was now looking at Harry's fully aroused cock, he licked the tiny drops from the leaking head, and Harry raised his hips to get more, but Draco pushed Harry down  
"not yet love, Not yet"  
"but Draco!!! I need you, please, I need you in me now!"  
Draco decided to be merciful, so he started sucking on Harry's cock slowly while his fingers slowly moved to the puckered hole. Draco had summoned some lube and with one push he had his slicked finger inside Harry, moving slowly, after awhile another finger joined the first scissoring inside Harry, moans were filling the tower if it weren't for the silencing bubble Draco had created before summoning the lube everyone in the castle would have heard those moans. 

There were now four fingers inside Harry and after awhile which seemed like an eternity of pleading to Harry, Draco finally removed his fingers, with a twitch of his hand his pants and boxers were gone, and his fingers were replaced with the head of his cock, which with one plunge was fully inside Harry who almost fainted from the pleasure of the fullness and the brush against his prostate.

Draco wasn't about to be gentle with Harry, while he did have fun teasing him, it was also hell on him, the sex was fast and rough, and Harry was over the edge few seconds after Draco had started moving, and his orgasm pushed Draco over the edge too and was cumming inside Harry.

They both were breathing very hard. Harry whispered after awhile   
"I love you Draco, I love you so much I can never imagine my life without you"  
"you won't Have to, I'm never letting you go Harry" Draco flipped their position pulled Harry closely while staying inside Harry.

\---  
Draco woke up from the dream, knowing those were his memories from the past, he honestly didn't know how to react to those memories, he now loves Blaise, even if his memories are showing him a greater love, the love of a mate, Draco still wondered about why wouldn't his Veela go after Harry, when it should have no matter what happened be choosing Harry all over again, but his Veela side had stayed dormant, it even didn't start to react until after his memories were back.

Draco groaned and moved of the bed, there are too many mysteries in these event, and he will make sure everything is revealed, his Veela side was irritated and annoyed, Draco knew what he needed, but he can't go to Harry yet, he doesn't even know if he will go to him ever, for now he needed a shower a cold one at that, and then he needed to meet with Pansy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i seriously am in need of that someone who would make sure i never forget updating >.


	12. Taking control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm totally the worst and I should update sooner ... but oh shit nothing I can do Q.Q
> 
> But here is a new chapter
> 
>  
> 
> P.S check my profile I updated some stuff there, with a request to you my lovely readers

Ginny was mad at what Pansy was trying to do so again she decided to intervene for one last time. She had cornered Draco, who at first refused to talk to her but after some persuasion, he had agreed to go with her to one place, and she hoped that place would help fix this mess.  
Draco was following Ginny through a graveyard, and from the sign he knew that this was Godric's hollow graveyard, he had no idea why Ginny would drag him to here, but he decided to just go with her since he knew he would eventually be dragged here whether he wanted it or not.  
Ginny stopped in front of two tombstones with the names Scorpius and Lily potter carved on them, Draco just stood there, at first he couldn't understand why should this mean anything to him, it took him few seconds, and after that he dropped on the ground, his Veela Screaming inside of me, but nothing would come out of his mouth, his hands touched the ground while a memory of him telling Harry after they got to know they could have kids that he wanted his kid to be named Scorpius and Harry demanded the girl to be named Lily.  
Tears were falling down, his hands clutched the dirt, his Veela already started mourning, those were his babies, and as if Ginny could actually hear his thoughts  
"Yes Draco, those are your kids, it was impossible for them to be conceived without having the mate there, but Harry tried his best he did everything, but it was never enough"  
"WHY COULDN'T HE TELL ME"  
Draco shouted in despair, he should have been forced to remember, if Harry was pregnant the should have forced him to remember or even just forced him to be there, the consequences were to severe, his babies died because he wasn't there, it wasn't fair  
"Oh Draco, we wouldn't give him a chance, we all but denied him the chance to sit with you, and he was getting weaker, and when you forgot everything, he just didn't want any more pain"  
"Why did you all assume the right over my life!!! none of mentioned what I forgot and assumed its for my benefit, and only made me remember when it was suitable for you, who the hell gave you that right?!"  
"Draco, we're sor-"  
"No, keep it, I don't need your apologies, it's time i act, and the first one to deal with is potter"  
With a last look at the grave, Draco apparated leaving Ginny who was scared and hopeful at the same time of what he would do  
Harry was on the bed with Luna using some of her magic on him, apparently she couldn't wake him up this morning, and that scared, He was scared but more that he would cause Draco's death too, it was enough that he couldn't save his babies and that guilt he will carry with him to the grave.

The door to the bedroom was opened with a bang and Harry looked up to see Draco with a very angry look on his face.  
"Get out Lovegood"  
"No, as you see i'm tr-"  
"I don't care what the hell you're doing here Lovegood, just get out NOW"  
"Luna, could you please go just for a little awhile? I'm fine now, beside you need to rest"  
Luna nodded and glared at Draco on her way out, Draco shut the door behind him and moved closer to the bed, he was moving on instincts his Veela was leading his steps and was very mad at what had been done him  
"You Potter took the right from me to be there for my babies"  
At that Harry gasped "Who told you about that?"  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO DID! what matters is that I'm going to make you pay for that, for every second of it Potter"  
Harry was afraid, this wasn't totally Draco, his Veela was totally taking over, and suddenly Draco was groaning, and Harry knew what would be next, his wings!!!  
That made Harry sure that it was the Veela talking to him now mostly, Draco's nails were sharp like talons, and Draco got on the bed and moved closer to Harry until his legs were on each side of Harry, his wings covering both of them, Darkening the whole area around them.  
Harry couldn't move, he knew from past experience that any wrong move while previously lead to a delicious punishment, could now lead to his death.  
"You're going to drink my blood Potter, this will cure your problem, and soon enough I will make sure that nothing ties me with you ever again, seems like i gave you and the others a control over my life more than you deserved, and you will regret it Potter, No one knows about this that's not a Veela, and no one shall ever will"  
With Draco cut his hands with his nails and pushed it to Harry's mouth, whose eyes were wide open  
"Drink, or I will force you"  
Harry didn't know what Draco was planning, but he knew that Draco always lived to his promises..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
> I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
> There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
> I wanna hold you high and steal your pain
> 
> Broken - By Seether


	13. Intermission?

There was this severe pain cutting through Harry's Body, Draco had stopped forcing Harry to drink his blood, but was now holding his body so Harry wouldn't move. screams of agony were emitted from Harry, it was even worse than the bouts of pain he used to feel, it was as if they all had combined and was now trying to end his life, his eyes were filled with tears from the pain, Luna was banging on the door and trying to open it with all types of magic, she couldn't apparate nor use any magic to enter the room, she was scared of what Draco was doing to Harry to cause that kind of screaming.

Draco was concentrating on keeping Harry from convulsing from the pain, the way Harry was screaming broke his heart, but this was the only way to cure him, to finish this, although it will tie them together for some time, but Draco will make sure it doesn't take more time than it needed.

After what seemed like eternity the pain ended and Harry's voice has already gone because of his screaming, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Draco still leaning over him, Harry didn't know nor understand what Draco was trying to do, but he something strange, he felt anger and sadness. Those feelings didn't belong to him, and that made Harry open his eyes wide and stare at Draco as he realized what happened.  
"Draco, w-what did you d-do"

"what do you think Potter?"

"we are bonded now, aren't we"

Draco stayed silent for awhile before answering  
"Yes Potter, but that won't be for long, soon this bond will b broken, and I want you to tell no one about what I did, not even Lovegood, no one should know about this technique that is not a Veela"

"what are you talking about Draco? why did you bond with me?"

"I bonded with you because that is while it is temporary, it is the only way to cure what going on in your body, now I will soon be breaking this bond, I told you Potter long ago that I won't let anyone make decisions and decide whats right for me, and you did all that, you and all your friends decided for me that it was better I don't remember, then you decided that I don't need to know about the babies, and when it was finally convenient for you, you all made me remember"

 

" what decisions did I make Draco, I too lost you on that day, actually.." Harry took a deep pained breath before continuing

"actually I lost everything, they wouldn't allow me to talk to you, I made a HUGE mistake that day and I know I deserved all what was happening to me, but My babies didn't, I was threatened to be expelled from Hogwarts, and that place with all its magic, was the biggest chance for these babies to survive, and I did talk, I- I .. I did try to say something but.."

"But what Potter? The Dark Lord couldn't stop you, but those could? stop kidding yourself and trying to bring meaning to your actions"   
Draco Sprung off the bed and spoke while staring outside the window 

"Next time I see you it will be to break this stupid bond" Draco then apparated out of the house and didn't see Harry's tear filled eyes  
Luna was finally able to enter the room, then ran to Harry who was still staring at the spot where Draco stood 

 

"what did he do to you Harry?"  
after awhile Harry wiped his tears and looked at Luna sadly  
"Nothing, I- I'm cured now, I'm no longer sick"

"What do you mean?"

" I'm cured, we don't have to worry about that anymore"

"How.. How is that possible?"

"It doesn't matter, I think I finally managed to make Draco hate me.."

"Draco is an idiot, if he remembers the past, and still won't come, then he is an absolute idiot, its his loss, and I'm going to make sure he regrets it Harry, he is not worthy of you" 

' But tonight, someone who hopefully will be worthy of you will come, and you will hopefully find happiness again'

she thought that but didn't want to say it, at least not yet, she knew if she told Harry he will refuse.

Luna finally realized that something was different in Harry, something with his magic, and aura

"Harry, oh my, Did.. did Draco bond with you?"

Harry stared at her and slowly nodded

"Yes though this time, this bond isn't for the right reason, nor will it result in Happiness, it won't even last"

"What has that idiot done?!! - " Luna was about to say more but the wards around the house signaled the arrival of her guest 

"OH, I didn't expect him to be this early, will Draco will definitely regret what he did after this, and I will have fun watching him"

"Luna what did you do? who is it outside the wards?"

"Oh that my dear Harry is someone who answered my call, and will be living here in London for awhile, though I do hope everything goes as planned and he stays for longer"

"Luna wh-"

"Now now Harry can't have our guest wait longer now can we?"

Luna apparated with a dreamy smile on her face before Harry could say anything. And now stood before her guest

"I heard the call,my mate... Is my mate here"

"Oh well now lets not hurry things, he is a potential mate, and you know that-" Luna spoke Hastily

" I Have to court him, I know.. I have been looking for a mate, but I never did find mine, and I will do whatever to get this one"

"Well then that's perfect my dear Viktor Krum, everything is just perfect! now will you hold my arm so I could get you to see your potential mate?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not hate me my dear readers Q.Q I'm a very slow updater
> 
> Fire ~~~ Ingrid Michaelson
> 
> Open heart surgery  
> That is what you do to me  
> Cut me up, set me free  
> That is what you do to me
> 
> Now I'm walking in, walking into fire  
> I'm walking into fire with you
> 
> Heart attack up your sleeve  
> You can make me believe  
> That I will grow from the ground  
> After you burn me down


	14. Giving up on Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i won't make promises of being active and continuing it, but i have a full break of 3 months with no work as far as i know, so I will try my best to finish it in those months. I have changed so much, and honestly none of my friend share that interest in fan fiction, so I haven't been able to find anyone to read it and edit it, or give another point of view.
> 
> If anyone is willing to work on this one with me to see it through till the end, that would be great.

Harry was a bit confused at first, who had Luna called? He tried to move out of bed to go and see who it is, but he felt so tired, still he managed after a bit of struggle to stand up and slowly walk to the door and head downstairs, where he could hear Luna talking to someone. He was feeling wary of what Luna had done, that woman had the weirdest way of deciding how people lives will or should be, albeit she does it with good intention, still not all people like when things are decided for them.  
Harry stood by the kitchen door, trying to figure who it is by looking at the person’s back, but not till the guy looked at him did Harry manage to guess. He never thought he would ever see this guy again, not since his fourth year.

The man’s eyes were glowing in a way he had only seen on Draco, and he did not like that at all.  
Harry’s eyes narrowed  
“Viktor..? What are you doing here”  
“Harry Potter, I didn’t expect to see you here, I’m here to find my mate”  
Victor still had that heavy accent, and while it effected Harry in his fourth year, after he met Draco nothing seemed to ever do anything to him.  
Harry sighed before answering “Well I’m sorry to tell you that there are only two humans and one house elf including me, now I haven’t seen Kreacher in awhile, but that elf must be around, so if he is who you are looking for, then you are welcome to search for him, the second human is Luna, if she isn’t your mate then I’m afraid your mate is not here”  
Victor looked at Luna then back at Harry  
“Is this some kind of joke? I came here to answer the mating call..”  
Luna cut him off “which I made, and your mate is right here, its Harry”  
Victor looked at Luna as if she grew a second head “Harry is already bonded, someone was here before me”  
It was Harry who spoke up now, still leaning on the wall “You’re right, someone did come just now, and we bonded, I apologize for that, and I hope you do find your perfect mate, Luna didn’t know that someone came and bonded with me already, so its not her fault”  
Viktor looked sad for few seconds, and Harry felt sorry for doing that to him, but soon Victor’s eyes narrowed “If you’re newly bonded, then where is your mate, new bonds require closeness for the first couple of weeks”

“You’re right, and here I am, I just had to go and get few things I needed”  
Harry stiffened when he heard that voice, and looked behind him to see Draco glaring at Victor, and the other glaring back.

Didn’t Draco say the next time he would see me is to break the bond?What is he trying to pull now?

“Draco Malfoy, so you are Harry’s mate?”  
Luna tried to speak, but Harry did one of his wandless and wordless magic, and he silenced her, which had her open her eyes wide and just stood in her place, which was Harry’s doing too.

“Yes, we bonded, and now I want you to stay away from my mate, as you know I’m entitled to attack you if you tried to go after my mate”  
Draco spoke up and put his hand around Harry’s waist and pulled him toward his chest so Harry would lean on him instead of the wall.

“ Yes, and again I miss on a great chance to get a mate, I hope your mating is fortuitous for along as you both live”

Victor nodded slowly then passed by Draco without even looking at Luna, both Harry and Draco followed him with their eyes till he got out of the main door, and just like that Draco pushed Harry away and crossed his arms over his chest  
“I’m warning you from now on, for as long as we have this bond don’t you dare be with anyone, or I will not hesitate to kill that person”  
Harry had this defeated look on his face and looked at Draco, with a wave of his hand a he removed the spell over Luna  
“Is this what you really want Harry?” Both of them looked at Luna, Harry was resigned and Draco was confused  
“Yes, now enough of all this, Draco why are you here?”  
“I came here because I felt there was another Veela near you, during the first couple of weeks I’ll be sensitive to your surroundings, so be careful”  
Harry nodded then slowly tried to walk out through the corridor, Luna looked at Draco before she left behind Harry.  
As for Draco he just looked at them, trying to think if what he did by bonding with Harry was the right thing, only after they bonded did he get an inkling of how he felt before when he was with Harry.

Though even now, all he has are memories without feeling, just as if he was an outsider to his own past, Darco does not remember how exactly he felt toward Harry. He knows his feeling toward Blaise, but to Harry he just feels the annoyance he had toward him when everyone told him that Harry had left them and disappeared. No feelings of the past, so what exactly should he do now, he is starting to feel some stuff, and he wasn’t sure if wanted those feelings.

Draco sighed and kept staring into space, as for Harry and Luna they were both now sitting now in the main room.

“Why are you against your own Happiness? Why do you like to punish yourself Harry”

Harry snorted and looked Luna “Luna, it’s not that simple, I already tried before to go on with my life, but you see no one other than Draco can make me feel anything, pain.. Happiness, sadness and anger and all the other emotions, only he can make me feel them, I’m so fucked up to the point, no one is good enough for me. I thought all my feelings died when I held Lily while she took he last breath, but still I tried so hard to put all my power for Scorpius to have a chance to live 10 hours of pushing all what I had of powers to my son, but not even that was enough, I had to sit there and hear my son’s last cry, see the life go out of him, I managed to destroy’s the dark lord with my power, but I could not save my babies, my power were really only made to kill, Luna after their death I truly thought there is nothing in me to give to anyone, no feelings no emotions, but still I tried and was assured that I managed to destroy everything precious to me with my power, and then I meet Draco again, and its no longer just the pain, I feel so many things with him, and I shouldn’t, I deserved that void of feelings, I shouldn’t be feeling those emotions again! ”

“Harry you have to stop blaming yourself, what happened with Draco wasn’t your fault, something someone else had to do with it, we might still not know but we will find out. As for your children you did everything in your power..”  
“And it wasn’t enough Luna, nothing was.. I can always remember Scorpius struggle to breath, how he slowly opened his grey eyes and looked at me, I w-wished, oh I wished I could give him my life, but I cou-couldn’t, I couldn’t!!”  
Luna Hugged Harry who kept on crying on her shoulders, and both of them did not notice Draco who was standing at the door with tears in his eyes.


	15. Memories of a past promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the comments and I was so happy, seeing how you all felt what I tried to deliver is really great 
> 
> Now this Chapter Has some explicit part so If you don't like it skip it from the line till the next line that appears

Draco heard what Harry was saying, and he felt as if his heart was breaking. He could just see Harry holding a little girl and boy, knowing they were his babies too, his son and daughter had him wanting to scream in anguish. He slowly backed off and apparated out of the house.

He apparated to his Manor, and with a hurried steps entered his study and sent the house elf that popped beside him and told them to not disturb him , he really hoped his mother wouldn’t decide to talk to him now. His mind is scattered around, the scene of Harry crying is printed on his mind, and what’s more is what Harry said about his babies. He wished he was there to mourn them, no actually he wished he was there to help and try to save them, if those babies had him and his powers they would have survived, Veelas and there mates always stay together in the duration of either the mate or the Veela pregnancy so the baby would be supplied with enough amount of power to grow and survive, but because everyone decided on not telling him anything his babies died. 

— In Grimmauld house Harry and Luna had been sitting in that room talking for what seemed like hours to them, about the past, the thing they did when he was pregnant, Luna’s discoveries in Paris, and his work in muggle London.  
“Harry, what will you do now? Are you going to look for work as a wizard? Or will you go back and work in the coffee shop?”  
“I have no idea right now, I never thought I would still be alive, so I never really gave any thought to work, but now that you mention it, I might try and go back to the coffee shop, since I really like working there”  
“Well I still have things to do and a Veela queen to meet”  
“What? You will meet the Veela queen? why?”  
“She has requested my presence, I will be leaving for awhile but I will be back Harry, and I’m not giving up on your happiness”  
“But do you even kn-“  
“All will be revealed hen I go there Harry”  
“Now I had hoped to leave you with Victor, but maybe chance can be remade, and the future can be re-aligned”  
“Luna you are not making any kind of sense”  
Luna smiled at Harry then moved to outside the room “I will be back soon Harry”  
With that she apparated, and Harry was left alone staring at where she disappeared.  
“Right when I thought I finally understood this woman, she manages to go back to being mysterious”  
Harry had a lot in his mind, he was feeling lots of things, and not all of those feelings belonged to him. He honestly did not know how he feels about the bond, being bonded to Draco is something he had before though it wasn’t a full bond like now. At that time Draco had wanted to have a ceremony before they fully bonded, though that did not happen, and now feeling that bond, and knowing it will be broken, he did not know how to feel or how to react. He looked up at where a picture of him and Draco smiling as kids, Harry touched Draco’s Face with the tips of his fingers, a tiny smile forming on his face, at the memories that came with the picture.

“Well here is something I’m not sure Draco remembers even with him remembering the past”

Harry closed his eyes, remembering what Draco said in that day, for some reason he wanted to ask Draco if he does remember this day, though if he does wouldn’t that make Draco’s promise a lie?

It was a week before he had cursed Draco and obliviated him, Harry without knowing his anger and tantrums where partly because his hormones had gone out of balance because of the pregnancy, he had screamed at Draco asking to end their relationship, that he no longer wanted anything to do with Draco, though they were all just lies, and Harry was just jealous, but Draco had gone instantly mad his eyes glowing in anger, he held Harry’s arms forcefully and looked him in the eyes.  
“Harry, I will only say this once so you better listen carefully, you’re mine, and I will never give you up, nor will I ever accept you leaving me, you were made for me, MY mate, MY soul, and I promise you no matter what I will never let you go, for as long as I breath I will be always with you, Trust me Harry, I will always come back to you, No matter what happens I Draco Malfoy will never let you go, so just believe in me. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I will never let you go”  
Harry had tears in his eyes, he trusted Draco, but always felt jealous of everyone, Draco is so gorgeous and Harry was afraid that someone better would come and snatch Draco away from him.  
———————

Draco eyes had softened once he saw the tears fall on Harry’s cheeks , his face got closer to Harry’s, the palm of his hands rubbing where he previously held Harry.  
“Oh Harry, If only you knew how much I love you”  
With that his lips met with Harry’s in a gentle kiss, his tongue licking Harry’s lower lip, and harry allowing him access and their tongues moving together to have a taste of each other.  
Draco kept pushing Harry slowly till they reached the bed and Harry fell on it with Draco following him.  
“Will I did try to start it slowly”  
With that Draco’s hands moved to Harry’s pants and boxers taking them off both together. Harry was breathing shallowly and watching Draco who was now holding Harry’s thighs and pushing them up. Draco had Harry on the edge of the bed, his legs pushed apart , and Draco on his knees, watching Harry’s leaking prick, and knowing he was the cause made him smirk, so he got closer and licked the pre-cum which made Harry whimper, and Draco wanted to hear that sound even more, He looked into Harry’s eyes and started rubbing the head of Harry prick with his thumb making sure touch between the slit , with his other hand rubbing from base to head, and Harry was soon whimpering and begging for release.Draco loved seeing Harry this way, and when Harry was about to come, Draco held the base of his prick  
“Not yet Harry, Not yet”  
“Dammit Draco, please!!”  
Draco had wanted to punish Harry and make sure to have Harry feeling him for awhile, so he first pushed one finger inside harry without any lubricant. Harry hissed at the friction at first, but with Draco touching that spot with his finger, it also made him scream at the pain-pleasure feeling, and he wanted more, though when he looked at Draco to tell him he needed more, he was shocked, when he saw his eyes, they were glowing in anger and lust which made him a bit worried.  
“D-Draco..?”  
“This will make you remember who you belong to for awhile”  
With that Draco pushed his prick into harry with the preparation of one finger and no lube, when they usually did it with 4 fingers, and even after that it hurt a bit, but now the pain made Harry scream loudly, his eyes were in tears because of the pain, but Draco started kissing him, and rubbing his prick, and with movement of Draco’s prick against that spot continuously and mercilessly, made Harry scream even more in pleasure, he wanted to come but Draco wouldn’t let not till awhile with Draco torturing him, between thrusting slowly into him to Hard and fast several times, and after awhile they were both coming together, with Draco filling Harry and Harry coming so hard and his cum covering Draco’s hands.  
\-------

 

after awhile they were both sitting in bed, with Harry wincing at every move he made, and Draco just staring at him  
"Well I won't complain about all that, but still you could have been gentler, you do know yours is really big"  
Draco smirked "well this is your punishment, now you will be feeling this all week"  
Harry Grumbled a bit but raised his head to kiss Draco who kissed him back.  
"You know, you mentioned before that we needed to have more pictures to show our kids and remind us of the past when we are older, and I think this is one of the moments I would want to remember"  
"even if I said no, you'd still do it, so why not, but first let me get dressed"  
"No, this is fine, Just smile now"  
Harry raised an eyebrow but still looked at the camera Draco had somehow found, but guessed the room of requirements had provided it, and raised the bed cover to hide most his body then smiled.

A noise had dragged Harry away from that memory, and when he looked at the source of the noise, his eyes widened.

How did he enter the house? He was never invited here! Who let him in?

"How did you get in here?" Harry stood up and spoke to the intruder who was looking at him eyes filled with anger.


	16. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy sorry for the delay, was traveling around for awhile and preparing to go back home for the summer

Draco was looking at his family tree for the first time since before the last year of Hogwarts, he used to stand here with his father and he would hear stories about his ancestors, and how pure their blood was. He didn’t know how he missed it, there was a clear line connecting him to Harry, and and another couple of lines connecting both of them to Lily and Scorpius. He touched their names with the tips of his fingers, just how could he not notice it.  
“Is something wrong Draco?”  
Draco looked at the door to see his mother looking at him worriedly.  
“There is nothing wrong mother”  
With wave of his hand he made the tapestry disappear, since only people with Malfoy blood in them who could reveal it or hide it, and right now he did not feel like discussing his failings with his mother.  
Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her son for few seconds, but then she nodded at her son and headed to her room  
“If you need me, I will be in my room” she knew something had happened, but she did not know what, though seeing how her son looked, there is no doubt she will soon know, though she hoped whatever it was, it can be fixed.

Draco looked at one of the windows, his eyes glowed for few seconds, so many things were running through his mind. Memories of the past, unanswered questions, and current feelings.

He does have feelings for Blaise, there is no denying that, but from what he knew Veela mated for life, so why was his fine with Blaise, why did it not act up, even if he forget Harry, his vela should have gone again after Harry. 

With a final look at the sky beyond the windows, he turned and went outside of the room to his study, determined to contact a Veela he knew in hopes of answering his questions.

——

Harry was confused how was this person able to get in here, he should have never been able to know about this place, as far as Harry knew that person was a muggle, and no way did Harry tell him about this place.

“Aiden, Ho-How did you get here?!”  
“You should be lucky Harry that I’m not here to hurt you, your house has no defense mechanism and was really easy to get into”  
“Wh-“  
“Oh Bloody hell, Harry I sometimes wonder how you managed to defeat you know who, you never even realized that I was a wizard, which was a reckless thing Harry, but let’s discuss that later, I have been looking for you for awhile now, I was really pissed off at how you suddenly disappeared, but finally your magical signature got me to you”  
“That can’t be, how?!”  
“Well, you for sure never noticed me, but I was a student at Hogwarts-“  
“What do you want?”  
Harry was glaring at Aiden, the house defense wards were never easy to break through, and that he never knew that Aiden was a wizard while working with him was also a sign to how powerful Aiden was. His wand was on the bed, but he could still defend himself with landless magic.  
“Oh Harry, I told you I’m not here to hurt you, I have been looking for you for awhile now, so why don’t we just sit and have a chat”  
“If that’s all you wanted, you wouldn’t have barged into the house”  
“No you’re wrong Harry, I really just want to chat, Harry I really do always wonder how you defeated you know who”  
“He was not alone in defeating you know who”

Aiden turn around and looked at the person who spoke and was faced with a wand pointed at his face, as for Harry he was shocked again, for he haven’t seen the wand holder in a very long time, but still he used the distraction provided by the other person and summoned his wand wandlessly.  
Aiden snorted  
“Well well well, if it isn’t Ronald Weasley, now what exactly are you doing here?”  
“None of your business”  
Harry could see Hermione standing behind Ron, and realized Hermione must have finally told Ron she had talked to him, he wasn’t really looking forward to this confrontation, but at least for now Ron seems to be on his side.

Harry spoke up to get Aiden’s attention “Aiden now I you either tell me how and why you got in the house or I will not be responsible for happens to you”  
“Now now Harry no need to be violent, I’m only here to look after you, I have always been there to look after you”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I have always been close by since the golden trio fell apart, I was even there for a bit before that”  
“What..? Why have you been stalking me since then?”  
“Well why don’t we sit down all of us and we can have a nice little chat”  
“I don’t think so, you’re going back with me to the ministry” Ron spoke still pointing his wand at Aiden  
But Harry was intrigued, how did he never notice that Aiden was stalking him? And why was he?

“No Ron, I would like to hear what Aiden has to say”  
“This isn’t your choice Harry, this guy managed to somehow pass through fidelius charm and he needs to be questioned”  
“And this is my house, I decide if he is trespassing or not”  
Ron narrowed his eyes, but Harry tried to ignore him “Now why don’t we all go downstairs to the kitchen so we could talk”  
“Harry I don’t think this is a good idea” Hermione spoke up for the first time  
“It’s alright Hermione I need to hear this out, besides I don’t think he is stupid enough to try something with three wands pointed at him”

They all started moving downstairs with Ron moving backward and pointing his wand at Aiden who was smirking, and wasn’t worried at all, even with all the wands pointed at him

They all sat around the kitchen, both Hermione and Ron surrounding Aiden, and Harry was a bit relaxed now that he had some time to think about all of this , if Aiden wanted to hurt him, he would have done it a long time ago, Harry had fainted so many times in front of him, so Harry just went around and started preparing coffee.

“Now Aiden why don’t you start talking, and I want to know everything right from the beginning”  
Harry spoke up, and looked at Aiden.  
“Well I guess it is about time you knew everything, I’m from a family of what you’d call protectors, when prophecies are read, and are important someone is assigned to protect when it’s needed”  
Aiden looked at the faces staring at him and when he saw Harry nod at him he continued.  
“I was assigned to protect you Harry, but not of the prophecy that includes you and Voldemort”  
Ron winced at them mention of the name and Harry just stared at Aiden.  
“What do you mean? Was there another prophecy that had Harry in it?” Hermione was the one who spoke this time, and Aiden nodded.  
“Yes, a prophecy about him and Draco Malfoy, but the Veela Queen refused to have that one revealed, something to do with how they protect their own, and so I was assigned to watch Harry”  
“And what did the prophecy say about me?”  
Harry was pouring coffee into the cups with a blank face, and gave everyone a cup and sat down with his own cup and stared at Aiden.  
“In school someone was after your life, and that was after you defeated Voldemort, I was not allowed to interfere but still I broke the rules and you and the babies survived-“  
“Survived?! They are dead!”  
“Now that was out of my hand, I protected your life, your babies protection fell under the Veela Queen, I tried my best in Hogwarts, did you think it was Luna who provided those comforting charms? I broke so many rules for you Harry, I wanted you to survive I was right there when you broke down after your kids death, I wanted to help, but the prophecy was being questioned, especially after you and Draco broke up, and I was told to stay away, so I left them all and decided to stay beside you and protect you.”  
Just the mention of the time when his babies dies had Harry’s eyes glisten with tears, Hermione was looking at Harry and she could feel the anguish coming from him, she could never imagine it if something happened to her Hugo, and when no one around the table spoke up she did.  
“You said you protected Harry’s life, but from what exactly?”  
“Ah- finally we are getting somewhere, it was the day Harry cursed Draco, he was not only to curse Draco, but to also kill himself right after, I used a lot of my magic to stop Harry from doing that, and to remove to potion effects.”  
Harry’s and Hermione’s eyes widened and she spoke up again “How did you kn-“  
Aides interrupted her “How did I know? I even know who did it, making that potion requires some type of magic, and when ever that was is used any of my family members can feel it if they are close, we are not only protecters of prophecy holders, but we also go against the creation of those kind of potions”  
“Who made that potion?” Ron was the one spoke and Harry was still stunned, while Ginny and the rest had talked about it being a potion that controlled him, he didn’t think it was true, especially after he was able to throw off an imperio, but now he was just shocked.  
“Now now Ronald Weasley, I thought that with you being an Auror and married to the smartest witch of our generation you’d have figured it out”  
Ron narrowed his eyes “well I don’t so speak up”  
“Who else would it? Who benefited from having Harry out of the picture?”  
Hermione gasped “Oh no it can’t be-“  
Aides snorted “Oh yes it can, it was-“  
“Zabini” it was Harry who spoke the name, his eyes had darkened

“Yes, it was Blaise Zabini but it can never be tied back to him” Aiden said that and looked right into Harry’s eyes


	17. Truth revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This delay was not intentional, but honestly it is hard when there is that imagination block, that stops you  
> from writing or trying to imagine a certain situation.

“Now Hold on a second, there is no way Blaise would do that, even if he did benefit from it, still he would not do it!”  
Hermione was trying to piece everything together, ignoring Ron’s outburst, everything seemed to point at Blaise, but why couldn’t she figure it out earlier, she had fought alongside Harry against Voldemort, and during that time she had feared Harry going dark, but she never doubted his ability to defeat Voldemort and protect them with all he could. She knew Harry would never hurt them, that he loved Draco more than anything , that he would never hurt those he cared about, he had gone through a lot with his uncle to do that, So why didn’t she question it back then? Why did she assume Harry had truly intended to do those things.  
How did she ever call herself his friend? She had doubted and blamed him immediately? Just what kind of friend was she?

Harry took a deep breath before he started speaking “I know that Draco loves Blaise, but right now me and Blasie have something to settle between us, because of him my babies never had the chance to live, and for that Blaise will have to pay”

For the first time since he first met him Aiden could see Harry’s eyes sparkling though in anger, but still they were full of emotions. When Harry stood up Ron started speaking “Harry how can you believe this guy, I have known Blaise for awhile, that guy can sometime be a mean bastard but he would never do something like that”  
Harry looked straight into Ron’s eyes “How can you be so sure of that?”  
Ron frowned at that “ I Just am, I know he would never do that”  
It was Harry’s turn to frown, and then look at Hermione “If you are so sure, why isn’t Hermione too?”  
Ron looked at his wife “Don’t tell me you believe Blaise did it”  
“I-I’m not sa-… It’s just that everything points to Blaise”  
“And we have known Blaise for several years, how could you just start accusing him of something like that?”  
“But didn’t we doubt Harry? Even though he was our friend? Why didn’t we question anything, why did we just throw him away?”  
Harry was staring at both of them not really wanting or knowing how to intervene, it’s has been awhile since he have witnessed these kind of arguments, and wanting to focus all of his energy on this current issue, he just didn’t feel like listening to them “Both of you, it does not matter to me who you believe anymore, right now I have one goal in mind, so please could both of you just continue your argument somewhere else?”  
“Harry…”  
“No, we all need to talk, and I’m not leaving till we have this figured out” Ron interrupted Hermione.

Harry was mad, he used to wish having his friends arounds, but he learned to not care, to forget and move on. He would have been fine with them just coming to talk, he does not want their friendship, he learned to live without it since he knew nothing will ever return to the way it was before. 

Right now he just wanted to know what truly happened that day, he believed it was all him, but now, he has that tiny bit of hope, that he was not dark, he was evil, that he did not kill his babies.  
“This is my house Ron, I decide who stays and who leaves, and right now I need you both to leave”  
“ Harry I talked to Ron about the whole situation and we all feel like we should talk, Just us friend” Hermione was looking at Harry, but glared at Aiden as she spoke the last words.  
“We? Cause I for sure don’t feel like talking to both of you right now, and honestly Hermione since when were we back to being friends? Isn’t Just you trying to ease your guilt? Well let me tell you this, what happened was in the past, I don’t hold a grudge against any of you, I don’t even feel anything… Now I’m asking both of you to leave, please! We can talk all you want some other time but not now..” Harry looked at both of his ex-friends he wanted to talk to them, but right now they both had to leave immediately for he had a bigger problem to deal with.  
The couple started arguing for the right to stay, Ron was still defending Blaise and Hermione was trying to earn the right to stay, but both of them went quiet after awhile of speaking and having Harry ignore both of them and just motion for Aiden and go outside the kitchen. They stared at each other and followed Harry saying they would be back and with that they left the house.

The moment they left the House Harry immediately pointed his wand at Aiden, and was faced with a wand pointed at him.  
“For a moment there I actually believed you… I believed everything you said, but then I remembered Aiden the one I knew, and he is nothing like you..”  
“Now now Harry, How can you not believe me? I told you the truth!”  
“Hah, would my protector raise his wand at me?”  
“I’m just defending myself!”  
“Who the hell are you! Speak now”  
“Aiden Ab-“  
“Don’t fucking lie to me! I know you’re not Aiden, I know you have no intention of protecting me, but yea you might have been stalking me, so who the hell are you?”  
“Ah, Finally Harry working that brain of yours, so.. What gave me off?”  
Harry was confused, he felt as if he knew the man, but he did not know where or how, he narrowed his eyes at the guy and spoke “It doesn’t matter!! Now who are you? You better speak up or I will hurt you”  
“Maybe this will refresh your memory “  
His eyes glowed and Harry tried to avoid looking at them but it was too late , and it was as if he was taken into another dimension, as if he was looking into a memory that wasn’t his but he was right there in it.

“Please, Please survive, my baby just few more breaths, you can do it, take all of my powers, take everything but please don’t leave me, Please Scorpius”  
Harry stared at himself touching his son’s forehead, crying and he could the magic being channeled from him to his son. He could see himself the one in the memory crying and begging, calling for Draco, calling for his mate, channeling part of his magic to also reach his mate but when he followed the path that magic was supposed to on with his eyes, he could see that they were met with a barrier.  
He narrowed his eyes then looked at the man who got him here “Why are you showing me this?”  
“Why of course so you would remember me!”  
“Enough with these puzzles!!!” Harry screamed those last words trying to avoid looking at where his son was, and blocking the sounds he made as he took his last breath.  
The man looked at Harry sympathetically "Don't you want to go and see your son? You know in this dimension you can actually touch and feel your son"  
Harry's eyes were full of tears now but he refused to go there, he didn't want to see his son die again.  
"Just tell me who the fuck are you?!"  
"Oh well, Look carefully Harry, Concentrate and you will know"  
Harry frowned but still looked around "Stop fucking with me and te-"  
Harry looked at corner and there he saw someone standing at a corner, and everything clicked  
"You.... You're-"  
"Yes, now I wasn't lying about protecting you after all, was I?"  
"What are you doing here?! Wasn't you job over afte-"  
"Yes, but I defied them all, for the sake of a bright future, my mate was taken from me Harry, They wanted to force me to be a Dominant when I already had a Dominant mate, they already had a prophecy that held the next ruler in it, but no they wanted it to be from the bloodline, they took my dominant and I swore I would never let them have what they want"  
"What are you talking about?!"Harry screamed at the man trying to make sense of what he was saying  
"Harry Your mate is very powerful, but no one wanted him to ascend, they defied the prophecies and committed many crimes. My mate... Your babies fell victim to their vicious wants, They cooperated with wizards to get what they wanted, they might have gotten it, but I won't let them succeed"  
"What the--"  
Harry started laughing mirthlessly "This so fucked up, since I was a kid I suffered because of a prophecy, I tried everything to just be normal, I found a bit of Happiness with Draco, and even that was taken away?.. Because of a prophecy?!"  
"Harry, I know this is painful, but I need your help, I did not lie about Blaise making that potion, cause he did, but the Veela Que- ... My mother helped him make it, she provided him with everything.. She knew Draco could never ascend to the throne without having his true mate beside him, she wanted me to be on the throne, but I- I only wanted my mate, and she took that away from me, and for that I'm seeking revenge, but I can never do it on my own"

"Your mother , the magic she did .. For my babies.."  
"No that was actually helping, she for some twisted reason wanted those babies to live, but you being away from your mate, and that potion still in your blood, gave no chance of survival for the babies"  
".. Blaise.... Blaise was the one who did it?"  
"Yes"  
"Well Aid-- No it was Damien wasn't it?"  
"Yes.. You remembered!"  
Tears were still falling from he looked around and realized that they had long since left the dimension of memories.  
"Well then Damien, what are we waiting for? We have to decide on a plan"  
"That we do Harry, and for that I have some people who will also help us"


	18. The order assembles

When Damien mentioned the people that he gathered to help them, Harry never expected those, he never expected to see people he knew. Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Ginny Weasley.  
Harry was shocked, why were they here? The only person he would think came to help him would be Ginny, but the rest..? There must be a reason?  
He looked at Damien questioningly and was answered by one of Damien's mysterious smiles.  
"Each one of them has their own reasons to join this fight, do not fret with thoughts of betrayal, those shall be the base to our rebellion, them and the ones my friend is gathering right now"  
"Your friend...?" Harry got a bit worried, he had gone through war previously and if he was going to get into another one he did not want to be left in the dark.  
"Don't worry Harry you will soon see for yourself"  
"Enough with these mysterious answers, I don't want half truths, I have had enough with people manipulating me with their half truths, either you answer me now or I will leave"  
"Alright" Damien sighed and continued "I have already informed all of them and you about my reason to fight and well how about this since you all know each other and there is no need for introduction why don't each of state why they are joining?"  
Ginny with a smile full of determination "That would the fair thing to do I guess, well I will start-"  
She looked at Harry and moved toward him "I'm joining this to help Harry, Damien told me what happened to you Harry, and I already knew some of what he said but the rest shook me to the core I am not making amends for abandoning you-" she shook he head sadly but still with glistening eyes " I'm doing this for my friend, doing this for the babies who did nothing wrong, I am doing this to avenge those two babies who were give no chance at all!"  
Harry held Ginny's hand squeezed it and look right into her eyes "Thanks Ginny but you really don't have -"  
"No, I already decided Harry I'm in this, besides you all will need all the help you can get"  
“Well I shall be next zen to say why am ‘ere”  
Harry looked to where Fleur Delacour stood with Bill Weasley right beside her  
“Ze Queen ‘as ‘urt us me and Bill a lot, she was against our mating, me and Bill were meant to be, true mating! She tried to ‘urt my kids! Zey tried to kidnap my Victoire after I gave birth to ‘er but Bill managed to save ‘er and stop zem, she forbade my family from ‘aving any sort of contact wiz me, I will never forgive ‘er for that”  
Fleur started crying and her husband was hugging her to calm her down  
Dean cleared his throat and all eyes except Fleur who was still crying were on him   
“To be honest I’m not here to wage war on the Veela queen, I’m here to take me revenge on one of her associates, someone from what I have been told we both want hurt very badly Harry”  
Harry’s eyes narrowed at that “and who would that be Dean?”  
“Why none other than Zabini of course”  
“And why would you want to do that?” Harry questioned, what could have Zabini done to Dean? They never interacted in school.  
“Zabini made the same potion twice Harry, one was for you, the other was meant for me”  
Harry gasped at the news “What?! How?”  
“Did you ever wonder how did you drink that potion? How did Zabini give you that potion Harry?”  
Harry mind was in chaos tying to think and remember “ No, I…”  
“Well I was the one who gave it to you”  
Ginny was the one who raised her wand at Dean and screamed at him “Why would you do that?!!” but was stopped by Seamus “Just listen to him first before you start attacking Ginny!”

She still had her wand raised but motioned for Dean to speak “Oh I wanted to hurt myself too after I did that, but you see I had taken that potion first even before Harry did-“  
Dean took a deep breath before he continued “ I was in a relationship with Blaise, at least that was what I thought, but in reality I was being used by B- Zabini, I fell in love with him and he used me to hurt you, I’m sorry Harry but after I drank that potion I could no longer stop anything, I regretted it and like a coward I could never tell you what I did. I’m here to take my revenge and hopefully you will forgive me Harry.. I never meant nor wanted to hurt you”

Harry was hurt by everything, how stupid he was and how clever and cunning Blaise was “it’s not your fault Dean, you were used just like I was” Harry said quietly and Ginny lowered her wand and went back to stand beside Harry   
Seamus took a deep breath and spoke “I’m only here for Dean”  
The twins were the next to speak up who took turns in completing each other  
“We have had enough—“  
“— of wars but we are here —“  
“— to help our little sister, our brother —“  
“— and you Harry our little brother — “  
“— and of cours business partner —“  
“— or did you already forget Harry?”  
Harry smiled “Thanks guys”  
“Well now Harry it your turn, not all of them know why you are here”  
Harry looked at Damien and then at the group, telling them what happened and about his babies managing not to cry this time and earning a fierce hug from Fleur who cried instead of him.

“Well this fight won’t be easy, my mother is not the queen for nothing-“  
Damien was interrupted by Bill “We never expected any less, wars are never easy, it seems like yesterday since we won the last war, we lost so many people in it, and in this we will need more help, more power even more than before, we will not be fighting a mad man with his follower, this is a whole kingdom so we sure as hell know what we are getting into, so enough with these useless speeches, we need to start preparing numbers we will never be enough and I’m not in here to make my kids orphans, I’m in this to win this war and be rid of the threat against my kids-“ Bill looked at Harry when he said his next words “Harry this time you are no match to who we are going against, this is not a fight you should start.. Damien you mentioned to use before that the queen did all this to stop Malfoy from ascending to the throne?”  
Damien Nodded at Bill and he continued “does he have what it takes to go against the queen?”  
Damien “and even more, that exactly what my friend is doing right now… trying to convince Draco Malfoy to ascend” the whole group looked at Harry who laughed mirthlessly “you are looking at the wrong person, I have no power over Draco, he would rather have nothing to do with me”  
Damien smiled sadly “You’re wrong Harry a Veela can never ignore their mate, they can never stop loving them, will do anything for them”  
“And that’s exactly wha’t happening right now? Isn’t it” Harry said mockingly he had seen how Draco looked at him, had felt his feelings his hate and disgust when they bonded.  
“ ‘arry Damien is right, we Veelas can never ‘ate our mates, zey are our ozer ‘alf”  
Harry felt it was useless to argue with them so he just kept his thought to himself and looked at Damien “Well what do we do now?”  
“Now Harry it’s time for the news of your death to spread”  
“What-?!”  
“You see your death will spur so many things, especially if we link it to my mother, we will have so many supporters, and its the perfect way to convince Draco”  
“Hah! That will never work Damien! Draco will feel it”  
“Ah well thats where I’ll need Fleur to help me”  
Harry was confused especially since Fleur was also looking at Damien questioningly  
“It a powerful magic, the Veela sometimes uses on criminals, it is made so the criminal would feel the anguish of loosing their mate even though their mate is still alive, and only when it is lifted will the Veela feel the existnce of their mate again”  
“No! Zat iz too cruel!, I can’t ‘elp you wiz zat!”  
“It has to be done Fleur, that is the only way to win! Revenge is one of the strongest feelings! It will help us win over!”  
Harry watched them argue, he could never do that to Draco, he could never hurt him or cause him pain just the thought of having Draco in pain again because of him had him full of anguish.  
Ginny spoke softly to Harry “ I know you don’t want to hurt Draco… but Harry don’t you think he would be even more hurt when he breaks your bond and bonds with Blaise and finds out what really happened? He will be in even more pain! This has to be done”  
“But Ginny..” Harry said in a a voice most akin to a whisper   
“No Harry this actually is the only way to get Draco to join besides it will only be till Draco finds out what Blaise did” Damien was the one who spoke up after somehow convincing Fleur too.  
“Harry, Blaise will only manage to hurt and use Draco.. No one deserves to be used by that bastard” Dean spoke angrily

Harry looked at the whole group, it all feels like a joke to him, all his friends hated him when he hurt Draco even though he never wanted to, and now they all wanted him to hurt Draco intentionally.

Will he ever cease to be a tool for the war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now who wanted angst? Its coming to you in the next chapter, I actually hated myself a bit fir writing it and I keep on re-writing parts of it, thinking of another way but hell.. angst it shall be
> 
> -I apologize for being slow but this is what I came up since I'm not ready to post the next chapter and I needed something to introduce a bit of what's going to happen, so i came up with this scene.


	19. Chapter 19

"No, there must be some other way! since I was a kid I always accepted the responsibilities thrown at me for the greater good"  
Harry looked at the gathered group before continuing "What you are asking of me, is something none of you would do! something all of you would rather just throw at me, after all I am the boy who lived, the bloody idiot who should have died than just exist to be a mere target for the dark side, and a tool for the light, yes I want my revenge, but if there is something I learned through all the shit I have been through, is that there is always another way!"

"He is right! there is another way!"  
They all looked to source of the voice, a new person had joined them without anyone noticing him, though they all seemed to know who he was, but Harry was still puzzled, he had never seen this person before.

"Harry this is the friend I told you about, the one that was going to get more people to join us" Damien explained to Harry after seeing his puzzled look, then looked at his friend "Well Alec how was the meeting"

Alec looked at Damien and grinned "Have you ever doubted me dear Damien? What ever I want I get! so Of course the meeting was a success"  
Alec narrowed his eyes he didn't think Alec would succeed, there must be something he is hiding "Alec,is there something you are not telling us"  
"Ah you know me so well love! well as you said there is something, actually at first our dear king to be refused, he thought this was ridiculous, so I left him for a bit, then went and gotten the other people, who took a bit of convincing, but the moment I mentioned Harry's name, Neville Longbottom,Aiden Abernathy and Luna Lovegood who by the way I had to stop from meeting the Veela Queen immediately agreed! after that I went to Draco again, though you all should know that he doesn't know about Blaise's involvement, and I recommend not telling him yet, He also still doesn't know that Harry will be joining the fight since that seemed like sore subject for him"  
"Aiden? my friend Aiden?"  
"Yes Harry what I said about Aiden earlier was true he is your protector I just took his disguise for awhile, and now he is going to join us, now that aside, how exactly did you convince Draco to join Alec?" Damien said worriedly to Alec "well, I had to come up with a reason, and whats better than The Veela Queen trying to ruin his future happiness?! I told him that the queen will hurt Blaise the moment they mate"

"WHAT? you realize he will be protecting Blaise all the time?! what if decides that Blaise should join us? what if he tells Blaise about this?!" Damien shouted angrily at Alec  
"Calm Down love, I took care of that, you see I had a tiny spell on him, as of now he can never tell Blaise about this, anyway we can discuss these tiny details later! we will be joined by our new members in few minutes! so I suggest Harry hides or leave for now till we inform Draco about the real reason!"

"No, Harry stays, we have to tell Draco about the real reason, That the queen killed his babies, I think that is more than enough reason to have him join without involving Blaise for now"  
They all nodded and Harry just stood there, he wasn't ready to meet Draco again yet.

Damien was looking at Harry sympathetically as if read Harry's thoughts and soon Harry felt the intrusion on his mind and he could Hear Damien's voice inside his head "Harry, your mate could never hate you, no matter what, we Veela are incapable of doing that, what you felt might have been his anger, or his hatred of himself, but it would never be about hating you, you are his true mate, the only one perfect for him, that's why I suggested him feeling your death, cause that would be the ultimate thing especially now that he feels the bond again, you know how he joined us because he though the Queen would hurt Blaise, well imagine what would happen if the queen had already hurt his true mate, mother took my true mate, and now all I want is revenge. Harry The Queen took a lot from Draco, and once he truly realize what truly happened.."  
Harry heard what Damien said, then started building barriers around his mind, no matter what everyone says, Him and Draco is something that will never happen again, he got used to the physical pain, he might as well live with it his whole life, but its the emotional pain he fears, every morning he wakes up its another wish to just finally join his babies and rest, for he lives the pain of losing them every single day.

"Harry, there is something you need to know"  
Harry looked at Alec in confusion "what is it"  
"Draco was supposed, to come with me when I came here, but he has been looking around for you, he felt you close to another Veela, which had me wonder, are you all bonded again, Harry eyes widened and nodded  
"Well I guess Draco will soon realize that you are in the same place we are going to meet, and we will soon be entertaining a very angry Veela"

 

Harry groaned then looked at the group who were all talking and discussing how they should start but he just stood there, was he ready for another war? he didn't care if he survived this time, but will he be of any use? his magic no longer regenerates once he rests, what ever he uses is just gone, no longer there, he might as well turn to squib soon.

well, he will try his best, he will take his revenge on Blaise, and after that he doesn't care what happens

soon an apparition pop was heard and Luna was the first to come and immediately headed to Harry and hugged him

"Harry! Alec told me everything, how the Veela queen was involved! I should have known something was wrong!"  
"It's alright Luna, I'm glad you are here with me" Harry hugged her back and looked to were another apparition pop sounded. it was Aiden this time and he looked looked around till he saw Harry and smiled in relief, the walked to him  
"I'm so glad you are alright!"  
"So you really were a wizard?!"  
"Yes Harry, I'm sorry that I hid that from you, but I had to, and when you disappeared I went around and have been looking for you for awhile now"  
There conversation was cut by the appearance of Neville Longbottom followed by a very angry Draco, who had Harry backing away as Draco got closer, Aiden and Luna stood right in front of Harry to protect him

"Get away from him now!" Draco's eyes were glowing and Harry wanted to tell his friends that it would be better to move but it was Damien who said it first "Aiden, Luna get away,Draco won't hurt Harry, his Veela just felt us close to his mate, and seeing that their bond has just been made recently, it's better to just move away and let him go to Harry"  
They both hesitated but they moved after Harry nodded to them that it was okay.  
The moment they moment Draco went to Harry and grabbed his arms  
"I remember telling you, that you better not get close to any other Veela, what the fuck are you doing here?"  
"I- I have my own reasons in this fight" Harry tried to avoid looking into Draco's eyes

"Draco, Harry is a big part of this order, if you want to know the reason I can tell you"  
Draco glared at Damien, right now he felt anger, he wanted to punish his bonded, he has been looking for him, and actually started freaking out and worrying when he couldn't find him anywhere, but he could still feel the closeness of the other Veelas and when Alec came to talk to him it was a bit of a distraction and also how he realized that somehow Harry was involved with the appearance of that Veela somehow.  
"and what is the reason that would have him join? if its about me, then Harry I suggest you leave now, I don't want you anywhere near my future mate" Draco sneered at Harry  
Harry felt anger and pain at the mentioning of Blaise.  
"Protect your future mate? Oh no Draco, that is so far from it, I don't know if you remember but my babies were taken from me! and the Veela Queen had something to do with that, and so here I am, purely for revenge and nothing else"

"What? the Veela Queen had something to do with that?"

"Yes Draco, my mother the queen felt threatened by your existence and the existence of your bond at the time so she had to take some actions, and those kids were just collateral damage, also now that you are fully bonded, you better expect some really bad things to happen, like her coming after Harry to off him"

Draco was now beyond mad, why did the Queen go after him? he never even knew about the prophecy, and he never wanted to be king, but now, oh He will make sure she suffers for what she had done.

"Well then we better start planning" Draco then pulled Harry close to him and the whispered in his ears "We need to have a private conversation later" with that he let go of Harry's arms and moved away from Harry who for some reason had his eyes and jaw wide open 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new story I have been writing did help things move a bit for this one, or at least I hope it did, hopefully this one will follow the routine of a weekly update like the other one.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was trying to figure out Draco, the way he had whispered, was it intentional? did he remember that Harry was sensitive, and he would easily get aroused like that? No, there is no way he would do it for that reason, it must have been unintentional. 

Anyway this really was not the time for him to get aroused! he needed to focus on what was going on, and to be careful not to mention Blaise, even though Blaise was his main target. Harry looked at Dean, who motioned for Harry to follow him, Harry did that and he could feel Draco's eyes following him but he tried to ignore it. Once they were far enough, Dean casted a privacy bubble  
"Harry, what are we going to do? I really am not sure that dragging Draco into this is a good idea now!"

"I feel the same Dean but it was already done, we need to find a way to get to Blaise without Draco noticing"  
"yea we do, I also- Harry I also wanted to apologize, I really never --"  
"Dean it's alright, you were a victim in this just like I was! I know you would never do that intentionally"  
"But still Harry, Because of what I did, your kids.."  
"No, lets not get to that, right now lets just focus on finding a way to get to Blaise, Cause right now I would be find with going to Azkaban for him, just find a way where I can have him alone, and leave the rest to me"  
"Harry you aren't the only one who wants to hurt Blaise, but don't you think this would be too easy of a punishment? He needs to suffer for what he did, justice should deal with him, we need to find an evidence that he did make that potion"  
"Well I might have an evidence that the potion was made, but not to who made it"  
Harry and looked to the same side when they both felt someone approaching and it was Ginny, so Dean allowed the bubble to encompass her too.  
"first, Harry, Draco has been looking this way and glaring for awhile"  
"Yea I can feel it, but I'm ignoring it for now"  
"second, care to let me join? you are discussing the subject about Blaise right?"  
the two guys nodded at Ginny and Dean spoke up  
"I was saying about how we needed an evidence that Blaise made the potion"  
"That is going to be really hard if not impossible, the main problem being it happened while we were in school"  
Dean huffed "I know Ginny, but there must be a way, otherwise we will never be able to tie Blaise to all of this!"  
"Dean, Ginny I think there actually might be a way"  
They both looked at Harry questioningly  
"Well the Veela queen had Blaise make the potion, so she obviously knows about it, but she must have had a way to contact Blaise, a Veela must have been a middle man in all of this, after all wizards aren't really welcome in the palace unless they were mates to Veelas, so there must have been someone"

"Well you are right I guess Harry, but the question now is who was it? and how do we find him?"  
Harry nodded at Ginny then looked worriedly at her  
"Yes, but lets work on the who first, I don't want to use your relationship with Pansy, but she is the only one beside Draco who knew Blaise really well"

It's alright, eventually Pansy will see the truth as it is, and when she does, she won't refuse helping us, for now I just need to convince her, or trade favors I guess, after all she loves it when I.."  
Dean cut Ginny "TMI Gin TMI!!! If you are about to say anything about your sex life, then just shut up"  
"Hey! I didn't say anything when Dear Seamus went around screaming in his drunken state about how you like to be fucked now did I?!"  
"Oh hell, don't remind me of that day"  
Harry smiled Gently when he saw them pickering that way, then looked at Draco, who was talking to Damien now, and looked a bit angry at what ever Damien was saying.

A side of Harry's lips curved upwards which had Ginny narrowing her eyes "Harry? what are you thinking? the last time I saw that smile we were about to go hex the living day out of a Slytherin girl who kept going after Draco"  
Harry looked at her his lips forming an evil grin "Nothing"  
Ginny jumped on Harry and hugged him "God how I missed this grin!"

"Now, now better get off me or Mr.Jealous over there will come running over here"

Dean was looking at them, and laughed when Ginny jumped away from Harry "Do you think you will ever be back with Draco? that you will have a relationship together again?" Harry's smile turned into a wistful one when he looked at Dean 

"Honestly? I have no idea, but I really don't think so, what we had is hard to get back, I made mistakes, things were done to us, but you see nothing matches the loss, it's just really hard to get over it, actually it is impossible, but moving forward is whats hard, thats why me and Draco together is something hard to have back, I want my revenge on Blaise, that means going against Draco, that leads me to the idea that I need to break my bond with Draco cause if I go after Blaise, he might go after me, and killing me while we are bonded, will surely kill him-"  
"Harry, Draco would never hurt you! yes he would try to stop us but never hurt you"

"Ginny, if you felt what I'm feeling right now from Draco, you will know that Draco will easily hunt me down, mate or not, I will be hunted down if I go after Blaise, and so will all of you, so its better for now to urge Draco to break the bond, then we will think of a plan where its me against Blaise, then once I'm done, Draco is welcome to coming after me"

"Like hell we--"  
"Enough Draco is coming this way" with a wave of his wand, Dean removed the privacy bubble they had, held Ginny's hand and dragged her with him back to the group  
"What were you discussing?"  
"None of your business Draco" Harry tried to also go back, but Draco held his arm and dragged him back to face him "Potter we need to talk, I want you to tell me everything about the queen's involvement, how did it happen?"

Harry sighed "What use would knowing the past be? it's more than enough to know that she did it" Harry looked into Draco's eyes "Draco we need to break this bond, you said you would soon, and since you are planning to be bonded to Blaise, why don't you just break this one and be done with it"

"You think that it's easy to break the bond? it's damn near impossible-"  
"but still possible, or else you would have never bonded to me, after all my life and death means nothing to you, so just break it, go live your life and let me live mine"  
"this bond will be broken when i want it to be Harry, not before nor after"

"and you want it soon right? I know you do, so just do it!"  
"If I didn't have those memories in my mind, I wouldn't even believe that you are my mate, I have no idea why the fuck my Veela side chose you, I only feel loathing toward you Harry, it's just my Veela side that is possessive of you, even that side isn't really that much into it now, and you know what? even with my memories, I have no fucking idea why I loved you before, I can't even believe that I did, maybe I was trying to make myself believe since my Veela chose you, but honestly Harry, I don't think I have ever loved you even then"

Harry's eyes were stinging with tears, he couldn't believe it, no ..

he won't believe it! Draco his mate loved him, he felt it before, or did he?

Harry looked at Draco, his eyes filled with pain, and Draco for the first time felt as if someone stabbed his heart, he was even about to apologize, but Harry spoke first.

"Thanks Draco, as painful as this is, this is more than enough reason for me to let you go"  
Harry move away from Draco and went to to Damien

"Harry are you alright?"  
"yea I'm fine Damien, now what are we going to do"  
"well Alec is about to leave, and gather some of the fighters on our side, we won't start with a war, but once we have gathered enough people, we will go after the Veela Queen, also you will need to stay with Draco, my mother will send someone after you for sure-"  
"she can send whoever she wants I can face them head on, there is one target in my mind now, and you know who that is, so nothing can stop me from my target"

"Harry, you might be able to face one person at a time, but she will send a group, and you are not as powerful as you were before!"  
"So? still I won't stay with Draco, there is no way I would"  
"I already discussed this with Damien, and you will be moving to Malfoy Manor today" Harry glared at Draco "Like hell I will Malfoy!"  
"I already sent for an elf to move your stuff"  
"why the fuck do you care if she comes after me?"  
"I don't give a fuck Potter, but you see with bond we have now, it's a bit dangerous for me, so yes you will be moving to Malfoy manor"

Aiden spoke up when he saw how angry Harry was "I can stay with Harry in his home, after all I am there to protect him, so he doesn't have to live with you"  
Draco's eyes glowed "if you don't want to get hurt, get the hell away from my sight"  
"You only want to protect yourself Malfoy, and I'm here to protect Harry, and being with you does more harm to him right now than good"  
Damien moved to stand between Draco and Aiden and screamed at Aiden "You idiot, just go for now unless you want to die"  
"the hell I will! Malf-"  
"Aiden enough, I can make my own decisions, thank you, I appreciate your effort, but right now, it will only end up badly, so lets just calm down, and Draco calm your Veela side the fuck down, stop going after whoever gets close to me, or just break this damn bond now and be done with it, and now I'll be going away for a bit Damien, so owl me when you have gathered everyone, I need to go and check on some stuff"

Draco caught Harry as he was about to aparate and they both ended up aparating to Godric's Hollow  
"Fuck Draco! you could have splinched yourself you bloody idiot!"  
"we still haven't finished our talk Harry"  
"What? what else do you have to say? if it's something about the past then don't, just don't please! do not insult the memories I have of you, if you do, just end me and be done with it instead of this slow torture"  
Draco stayed quiet for awhile, he didn't know how to reply, what ever snark retort he had, he just couldn't say it, and then he looked at his surroundings and his eyes widened "Why are we here?"  
Harry ignored him and kept moving to his babies's graves  
"Harry"  
"You got yourself here by grabbing my arm, you are welcome to leave"  
Harry got close to the grave and kneeled on the ground and started cleaning their graves.

Draco just stood there watching Harry clean his daughter's grave  
and started walking a bit closer to Harry, who tensed as he felt Draco get closer  
"she was born first, screamed so loud , and me cry from happiness, I really thought she would survive, she was fighter, but everything was against her, she was just a baby, My Baby girl Draco!"  
Harry looked at Draco his eyes filled with unshed tears, and Draco came to kneel beside Harry without touching him, his hand extended to touch the ground where his baby girl buried  
Harry finished cleaning Lily's grave and moved to Scorpius'  
"S-Scorpius looked just like y-you, though his eyes were lighter in color, he w-was quite, this b-brave boy extended some of his power to his sister, i think he felt her distress, and when we lost Lily, I-I I t-t-tried my best"  
Harry was now crying, his tears falling on his son's grave, and this time Draco moved toward Harry pulled him to his lap and hugged him, while Harry was heaving with sobs and hugging Draco back "They will be avenged Harry, I swear to you they will be, the Veela Queen will not get away with this, I'll make sure of that"  
Harry cried for his kids, for his bond, for everything bad that happened to him, He wished for his mate to be back, for his kids to be alive, for his life to be back to the way it was, but he knew none of that will ever happen so he just cried and hugged Draco tighter.

\----

"Pansy, if what you are saying is true, then .."  
"Don't you think I know? Hermione, he is my friend! I always believed in Blaise, that there is no way he would do this, but now, I just- I just don't know, I really don't know, I think Ginny was right, Blaise have always loved Draco, I just didn't think he would do all that"  
"I'm going to go find Blaise, that bastard better have some answers"  
"We will both go Hermione, I know how to deal with him"  
Hermione flinched when she saw the anger in Pansy's face, she almost felt sorry for Blaise, she sent her patronus to her husband informing him she will be a bit late, after all they were going for revenge, something she for the first time felt happy about, maybe this time she can at least do what she never did for Harry before, punish those who hurt him, mainly being Blaise for now.


End file.
